Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit
by 205Deelow
Summary: Based off the 2010 video game, the story takes place in Seacrest County and will focus on the life of a cop and the life of an outlaw racer.
1. The three racers

BOLD- scene change/another characters POV.

Italics- Flashback, thoughts, letters, TV, and radio.

I do not own any anime or any video games.

AN: Not a lot of NFS Hot Pursuit fanfics' on this website, so I decided to make one (lets see what this brings to the table). This story is a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, G Gundam, Bleach and Need for speed: Hot Pursuit. This story is rated T for mild language and violence. Also, the ages of the characters have been raised.

The first few chapters will focus on the racers, here are the main characters that are in the story and a little bit of info on them:

Name:Deangelo Manson.  
>Age: 19.<br>Birthdate: March 2nd.  
>Race: African American.<br>Height: 5' 11"  
>Weight: 150 pounds.<br>Birthplace: Birmingham, AL.  
>Vehicle: 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) also known as "The Blue Demon."<p>

Name:Naruto Uzumaki.  
>Age: 17.<br>Date of birth: October 10th.  
>Height: 166 cm.<br>Weight: 50.9 kg.  
>Birthplace: Konohagakure.<br>Vehicle: BMW M3 (E92)

Name:Sai Saici.  
>Age: 17.<br>Date of birth: March 31st.  
>Height: 5' 10"<br>Weight: 125 pounds.  
>Birthplace: Hong Kong.<br>Vehicle: Aston Martin DB9

**_Seacrest County  
>East Gorge Freeway; 7:35 p.m.<br>Sunday June 6th, 2010  
>With Deangelo…<em>**

The sun was starting to set as I put my Porsche 911 GT3 RS in fourth gear, going almost 150 MPH down the freeway trying to keep up with the other four racers that were speeding down the freeway, earlier I received a message on my Autolog account that someone has beaten my best time. So the Autolog has recommended to me that I race in the same area and beat the driver's time (which is 2:40.91).

The sirens started to grow louder and louder until I finally took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and saw two police cruisers starting to close the gap behind me, both of them were Porsche Panamera Turbos, never in my life have I seen police variants of those kind of vehicles and how the police force can even manage to afford cars like those is beyond me.

"Glad I'm not the only person the cops are chasing after." I thought.

Up ahead in first place was a red Mercedes SLS AMG, trailing behind the red Mercedes was a light metallic green colored Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera, holding third position was a royal blue colored Nissan GT-R SpecV (R35), in fourth place was a yellow colored Lamborghini Gallardo and I was in last but not for long though.

"Humph."

I started to gain a huge boost of speed as I pressed the nitrous button, leaving the cops behind and passing by a few racers until I was in second place, looking in the rearview mirror again I saw the Porsche Panamera Turbo police cruiser speeding down the road at an abnormal amount of speed which caught me by absolute surprise. The four door police vehicle went flying by me with flames coming out of the tailpipes, "Damn, they got nitrous too!" I said in shock.

The Porsche Panamrea began to ram the back of the Mercedes SLS trying to make it spin out, but the driver of the red two door pretty much shook it off, out of the blue (no pun intended) the royal blue Nissan R35 drove up and aggressively rammed the back of the police cruiser but the vehicle didn't really budge due to it being an all wheel drive sports car.

Behind me the green Lamborghini Superleggera was having problems with the Police officer in the second Porsche, while the driver in the yellow Gallardo was pretty much keeping a distance. As I entered the first tunnel the Porsche Panamera (which was on the right side of me), began to come into my lane and was about to bump into me, I yanked the steering wheel to the right and rammed right into the left side of the Porsche.

"You better stay back!" I warned as I sped up, trying to get in front of the red Mercedes.

The blue R35 started to ram the police vehicle a few more times until smoke started to billow out of the hood, as I finally exit out of the tunnel the Porsche began to speed up and managed to get in front of me, practically cutting me off.

I slammed my foot on the brake for a minute to avoid crashing and pressed my foot down on the accelerator again, I pressed on the nitrous button for the second time, gaining a boost of speed I rammed into the back of the police cruiser making the vehicle swerve into another lane.

"Man you're finished." I said swerving to the left quickly, I managed to clip the side of the police vehicle making it spin out and roll over at least four or five times before resting on its roof.

The second Porsche was the only police vehicle left, the cop was still trying to stop the green Lamborghini (which was holding the lead at the moment), while the red Mercedes was in second, I was third, the R35 was fourth and in last place was the yellow Lamborghini.

I pressed my foot further down on the accelerator trying to overtake the Mercedes from the inside, but the speedy two door blocked me. Continuing down the freeway we were approaching another tunnel that was up ahead, "Hmm, what's this?" I muttered.

Inside the tunnel the police managed to set up a roadblock, three police vehicles blocking the right side one police vehicle blocking the left and a wooden barricade blocking the middle, "Amateurs….." I muttered, "Like a wooden barricade is gonna stop someone and the gap in the middle is wide enough for a car to go through."

I went flying down the road at breakneck speeds going through the roadblock unscathed, once I exit out the tunnel I sped up and bumped into the back of the red Mercedes, "Oops, hope she don't get too mad at me for that."

I yanked the handbrake a little as I made a hard left drifting around the corner a little bit, I immediately followed it up with a hard right my right foot working the brake and the gas while my left foot was working the clutch pedal, suddenly the green Lamborghini Superleggera overtook me from the inside the green two door rammed into the back of the red Mercedes.

We were now on Fairview Road speeding past the lumber mill; I was halfway there to the finish line so I really needed to step my game up, trying to catch up with the two sports cars on the straightaway I hit the nitrous again.

Suddenly I had to slow down due to a sharp left turn ahead, I yanked the handbrake and did a heel and toe downshift as I started to drift, once I left that turn I hit the nitrous button once more catching up with the Lamborghini.

The Lamborghini tried to get in front of me but I ended up ramming right into the vehicle, "I Know the driver of that ride is gonna be mad at me, that Lambo is her favorite car." I said.

The Lamborghini and I were speeding side by side for a few minutes until I saw another sharp turn dead ahead, I had to slow down which gave the Lambo an opportunity to overtake me, while drifting I took a quick glance at the rearview and saw the Nissan R35 battling it out with the Porsche Panamera Turbo while the yellow Lamborghini was still keeping a good distance.

Once I was on the straightaway I was about to hit the nitrous button again but the Nissan R35 bumped the back of my ride, "DUDE!" I yelled angrily.

The R35 hit the back of my car again which made me even more angry, the R35 hit again for the third time, trying to avoid getting hit the fourth time I immediately hit the nitrous button going 105 to almost 120 to 135 MPH.

Suddenly my police scanner started to beep, there was a police cruiser in the area, the more I sped down the road, the closer I got, the more the scanner started to beep until I saw the police cruiser sitting on the side of the road in a grassy area.

My jaw literally hit the floor when I saw the vehicle, it was a Pagani Zonda Cinque (Chin-Kweh) police interceptor,_ "HOW THE HELL CAN THE POLICE AFFORD THAT!"_ I thought.

After I flew by the interceptor, I looked in the rearview and saw the headlights of the Zonda coming on, this vehicle was about to engage in the pursuit and there was no way in hell I'll be able to outrun a car like that but I had to try. Night time finally fell and I knew that I really didn't have enough time, I looked at the stop watch it had 1:52.73.

Hitting the nitrous button I started gaining a dangerous amount of speed going over 160 MPH, as I went speeding around a corner I saw another roadblock up ahead, without even pressing my foot on the brake I went plowing right through the barricade that was blocking the middle of the roadblock.

Up ahead I could see smoke coming out of the green Lamborghini, if a cop was to ram that car just a little bit more that vehicle is through. Still speeding down Fairview Road, I went through a small town going almost 100; suddenly I heard a noise above me.

Suddenly I saw a huge light flash down on me; I poked my head out of the driver side window and saw a helicopter flying overhead, "Annoying pigs called in an aerial unit!" I said.

The helicopter continued on ahead going after the two racers that were way out in front, I saw a Porsche Panamera Turbo police cruiser speed past me with flames coming from the tailpipe taking the hint that the cop hit the nitrous button.

Eventually I managed to catch up and close the gap a little bit, the police officer in the Porsche swerved to the right then swerved to the left slamming into the Lamborghini (the driver was pretty much undeterred), this was a big mistake on the cop's part because the police vehicle ended up spinning out.

What made it even worse was the back end of the police cruiser got airborne, with quick reflexes I swerved to the left avoiding from crashing into it, "Whew, that was clo…" before I could finish my sentence the Pagani Zonda Cinque interceptor rammed the back of my vehicle.

This completely caught me off guard and caught me by surprise, "Oh no, come on, come on!" I said trying to prevent the car from spinning out of control, the police officer in the Pagani Zonda rammed into the back of my car again this making me completely lose control of the vehicle and spin out.

**Few weeks earlier  
>Birmingham, AL<br>Tuesday May 25th, 2010  
>Deangelo's apartment; Downtown area<br>10:00 a.m.  
>With Deangelo….<strong>

"Come on Ya'll, we got to be at the Civic Center at 11:30!" I told my brothers as I rushed upstairs trying to get my tie on, all three of us were getting dressed up and ready for the most important event going on in the downtown area: graduation.

Today was the day we were going to walk across the stage and get our certificates in auto mechanics and auto body, I was excited, excited that all of our hard work has finally paid off. Ten or eleven months of rigorous studying, learning the ins and outs on cars, spending most of our weekends going to tutoring (sacrificing street racing during that time by the way) and trying to keep our grades above a C or B average has finally paid off.

After my brothers and I graduated from high school back in 2009, my brothers got themselves registered for Lawson State Community College, I didn't want to go however because I already learned all I needed to know about fixing on cars thanks to my dad. I've been fixing under the hood and painting on cars since I was pretty young, so going to college would be a waste of time for me. But all of that changed when my dad started telling me about the top notch tuning places (such as Toyota Racing Development or Mugen Performance) that I wanted to apply for_:"In order for you to work at places like those, you got to go to college, it don't matter how much you know about modifying cars if you don't have a certificate you ain't gonna get hired."_That was the advice my dad gave me.

After that I signed up for college as well, surprisingly enough I never really knew I would have a lot of fun while I was at Lawson, I thought college was gonna be twice as bad as high school but really it wasn't, I was pretty much surrounded by a lot of adults in the classroom and not young immature knuckleheads.

As I headed back downstairs I saw one of my young brothers in the living room buttoning up his cuffs on his shirt, he had black hair that was in a ponytail, red eyes and was wearing solid black casual pants, black dress shoes and had a Rolex watch on his right wrist his name is Sai Saici.

I've known Sai Saici since he and I were little kids, we wasn't brothers at all back in the day, we were really good friends. He and his grandfather (Sai Feilong) used to live in Hong Kong until they moved here to the United States in the early 90's, my family were good friends with Sai Saici's grandfather, sadly Sai Feilong passed away due to a heart attack.

My mother finally adopted Sai Saici and not a day goes by that he's grateful that my mother did that, "Looking sharp bro." I said getting my cap and gown from the closet.

"Feeling sharp Dee." he simply replied looking in the mirror.

Coming down the stairs was my second little brother, he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He too was wearing solid black casual pants, black dress shoes and a white button up long sleeved shirt, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Like Sai Saici, I've known Naruto since we were little kids, his father Minato Namikaze (who Naruto bears a striking resemblance of except Minato didn't have whisker marks) used to be a street racing legend in Konoha.

Minato had appeared in a few street racing documentary videos racing against the Drift King, Keiichi Tsuchiya (in a few touge races) and also the notorious Smokey Nagata (on the Wangan).

Minato mostly drove in three cars: a second generation RX-7 (FC3S) which he used for drifting and touge racing, a Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 which he used for drag racing, freeway racing and time trial racing, and finally an Acura Integra Type R which he used for circuit and sprint racing.

My family were good friends with the Uzumaki's and Naruto and I were friends/rivals, we always got into arguments about whose dad can beat who, my father is a street racer also but he isn't well known like Minato though.

At school Naruto and Sai Saici always got into some kind of trouble, they were good at pulling pranks all the time. Sadly Minato and Kushina died in a fatal car crash, that day it was raining and Minato and Kushina were heading to pick up Naruto when a driver of another vehicle lost control and crashed into Minato's ride head on.

That event changed all of our lives, especially Naruto, after the funeral my mother adopted Naruto (a promise that she made to Minato and Kushina).

"Aniki (bro), where's my cap and gown?" Naruto asked me looking around the room; I snapped my fingers and pointed at the couch where they were laying.

Once all of us finished putting our cap and gown on, I grabbed my keys off the table, "Alright, you ready guys?" I asked standing at the front door.

"Ready." Both of them replied simultaneously.

"Alright, let's go and get our certificates!"


	2. Vacation Trip

**I do not own anything; all OC's belong to me or Sha Hall…..**

_**Seacrest County**_

_**Lakeside Avenue, 12:42 p.m.**_

_**With Naruto and Sai Saici….**_

_The sun was shining brightly as I sped through the streets of Lakeside; today's race started at the Timber Forest area, through Rockingham Road, and will end in the Eagle Crest area._

_Eagle Crest is usually active this time around, with snowboarders and skiers ripping up the white frosty hills in this area, there were also very nice and fancy five-star hotels around here that offered some of the best room service known to man._

_Most of the time Eagle Crest Road is usually quiet and peaceful, but that was all broken by the sound of engines roaring and tires screeching from some of the most beautiful and fastest exotic sports cars. Back on Lakeside I was driving behind the wheel of my brand new Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster with my brother riding shotgun with me._

_The way this vehicle handled, the way it took off when I pressed my foot lightly on the gas, the way it cuts the corners when I drift, it was amazing to say the very least. This car is a lot faster than my BMW M3; the Lamborghini's exterior received a minor facelift, with revised front and rear fascias and side air intakes._

_A new exhaust system is shaped into the rear diffuser, and the left-hand side air intake is enlarged to accommodate the oil cooler. A revised suspension, a launch control system, and an all-wheel drive system round out the performance modifications._

_This car also had a 6.5 L V12 640 PS engine that had 631 horsepower and with the nitrous oxide that I installed, it made the vehicle go faster than it usually would go._

_"Damn I should have worn my jacket!" Sai Saici said shivering like a leaf, there was nothing but cold air blowing through the convertible as I put the Lamborghini in fifth gear, which is quite unusual considering there wasn't any snow in the area._

_"Well that's on you bro," I simply said with a smirk, "You'll listen to what I'll say next time huh?"_

_Suddenly I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a Dodge Viper SRT 10 ACR closing the gap behind me; the vehicle was colored black and red, holding third place was a yellow Lamborghini LP670-4 SV (SuperVeloce), holding the number four spot was a red 2006 Ford GT, and finally holding fifth position was an orange Pagani Zonda Cinque._

_The driver in the Dodge Viper managed to catch up with me to the point that both my car and his car were perfectly aligned side by side, but unfortunately he had to slow down due to a sharp turn I pressed on the nitrous button once I was on the straightway I was driving with full confidence, thinking that nobody couldn't catch me in my ride._

_Suddenly the scanner on the dashboard started to beep slowly, "Police? In the area? Around here?" I said with a surprised look on my face._

_"What? You think wet asphalt is gonna stop the police from patrolling around here Naruto? Come on man." Sai Saici replied, he did have a point it's not stopping us (the racers) from speeding and trying to post our best time._

_The scanner started to beep a lot faster as I keep speeding down the road, "No way, take a look at that!" I said putting the Lamborghini in 6th gear._

_Sitting near the entrance of Donner Bridge was a Mclaren MP4-12C police interceptor, there were orange cones surrounding the vehicle, the cop inside the sports car was just waiting for a street racer foolish enough to blow right by him…well he was about to get his wish._

_*VROOOOOOM*_

_I sped right by along with the other four racers like the police officer didn't even existed, looking in the rearview mirror I saw the lights flash on and the police cruiser leave a huge trail of smoke behind as the cop burned rubber engaging in a pursuit, "Deangelo wasn't lying about what he said about the police," Sai Saici said, "These guys have upgraded their interceptors."_

_After we drove off the bridge we entered into the first tunnel as we sped through Rockingham Road, the sound of the high performance engines echoed throughout the tunnel along with the sound of police sirens._

_The first vehicle that the Mclaren decided to take on was the Ford GT, I continued to look in the rearview mirror as the police interceptor began to ram the back of the American exotic, after leaving the Benjamin Hall Tunnel (the second one) we sped down a very steep incline._

_I quickly reached for the handbrake and drift around a sharp right turn trying to prevent the Pagani Zonda Cinque from overtaking me on the inside; looking in the rearview the Ford GT was still trying to shake off the Mclaren interceptor._

_Up ahead was a dirt road that was a perfect shortcut, but I only ended up blowing right by it the driver in the Pagani Zonda and the driver in the Ford GT managed to take the shortcut though, with the police in the Mclaren pursuing right behind the two._

_I yanked the handbrake as I drift around a sharp left turn with the yellow Lamborghini SV closing in right behind me, the driver in the Dodge Viper held the number three spot for now, driving back on the straightaway I could hear the police officer talk to some of his fellow officers about what he was doing._

_"I made contact his vehicle has sustained some damage." the officer said._

_The Ford GT (driving back onto the road along with the Pagani Zonda) was getting rammed by the police cruiser as I glance in the side mirror, the police vehicle sped up beside the Ford GT and managed to ram the right back side of the vehicle sending it spinning out and crashing into a guardrail, "Don't mess with the SCPD." The cop said as he continued his pursuit, the driver in the Zonda was nowhere around when the Ford GT crashed._

_Continuing down the road the Mclaren interceptor went after the Pagani Zonda Cinque now, the police cruiser sped up and passed the Cinque at top speeds, "Hey Naruto look." Sai Saici said as he saw what the interceptor was doing._

_I look in the rearview mirror to see the police officer deploy a spike strip in front of the Cinque, the driver in the Zonda didn't have enough time to react as he ran smack dab over them, the orange exotic skidded across the road and crashed into the guardrail._

"_Looks like the SCPD have upgraded their arsenal too." I said as I put the Lamborghini in sixth gear._

_Entering the J. Patience Tunnel the police cruiser charged after the Dodge Viper like a predator hunting down its prey, "Central, requesting permission to launch a EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse)." The officer said._

"_Approved, EMP's are authorized for use." The woman responded to the request._

"_Sai Saici, ready the switch." I ordered as I sped out the other side of the tunnel, Sai Saici reached his hand over the switch that activated the jammer (used to disable SCPD weapons, communications, and GPS)._

"_EMP activated, requiring target lock." The woman said._

"_Now Sai Saici, hit the jammer!"_

_My brother activated the jammer disabling the police officer's attempt to launch an EMP, unfortunately the Jammer only last for about a few minutes, the driver in the Dodge Viper hit the nitrous oxide and started to gain speed as he passed the Lamborghini SV._

_*HONK HONK*_

_The driver in the American muscle car honked his horn as he went by gaining the lead, leaving me in second place and the Lamborghini last._

_Up ahead we were approaching a sharp right turn that was near an area that housed fuel (the Hexagon High Performance Fuel facility), located on the left hand side._

_The red viper quickly took a shortcut as it went off road with the interceptor right behind him, me and the driver in the Lamborghini SV stuck to the pavement as we drift around the corner going at top speed of over 125 MPH._

_After we left the corner my brother and I saw the Dodge Viper coming out of the shortcut as it flipped from trunk to roof, the police officer in the Mclaren had taken down Mission Beach's most skilled racer._

_The Viper rested on its roof near the front entrance of the Lewis Tunnel, now it was just me and the Lamborghini SV, to think that a police officer can single handily busts a handful of racers by himself without any backup is truly amazing but frightening at the same time._

_The police officer left the shortcut and entered the tunnel, "Hang onto something." I told Sai Saici as I hit the nitrous button._

_I violently rammed the back of the interceptor as hard as I could, but the impact didn't take him out of action, it just made him swerve into the oncoming lane and slam up against the wall._

_This open up an opportunity for both the Lamborghini SV and I to lose the heat as we simultaneously hit the turbo boost button, "Fasten your seat belt!" I told Sai Saici, just when my brother was about to fasten the belt the turbo kicked in._

"_WHOA!" Sai Saici cried out as the G-force pushed him back into the seat._

_We started gaining dangerous amount of speeds as I tried everything in my powers to keep the vehicle under control, we sped by the Seacrest Coastguard and Rescue, the driver in the Lamborghini SV was speeding right beside me trying to take the lead._

_After reaching the multiple rock tunnels the turbo boost managed to go offline, my brother and I didn't see the Mclaren interceptor, but we knew that the police officer wasn't gonna give up and we were right._

"_Central, requesting aerial support." The officer said._

"_Damn!" I spat out, as I slammed my fist on the steering wheel, I absolutely despise the police helicopters, they were impossible to try to escape from._

_The driver in the Lamborghini SV (now in first place) put the yellow exotic into a drift as we made it to the Rockingham Junction, I pulled the hand brake and did a heel toe downshift as I drift the LP640 Roadster to the left entering a tunnel._

_We were now on Eagle Crest Road inside I was glad but at the same time I wasn't, I was glad that we weren't busted yet by the police, but I wasn't glad at the fact that we still had a few miles to go before we reached the finish line._

_After leaving the tunnel and entering Eagle Crest Mountain Park, the police helicopter managed to make it to where we were located._

_Shockingly the police officer in the Mclaren managed to catch up as he came flying out of the tunnel at abnormal speeds._

_No doubt Sai Saici and I could already tell, that this was about to get extremely serious and real ugly._

**Birmingham, AL**

**Tuesday May 25th, 2010**

**North side Lounge; 12:45 pm.**

**A week or so earlier...**

**With Naruto…**

"Man summer vacation is gonna be extremely boring." Sai Saici said, as Hot Action Cop's "Fever for the Flava" began to play through the stereo that he turned on.

Deangelo was busy going through some of his dad's old stuff that was inside of an old shoebox, while I was busy celebrating by slurping down a nice big bowl of ramen, the North side Lounge is a popular little hangout spot in the North Birmingham area.

A lot of street racers from different cities and states usually come through here looking for challengers or just to have fun and show off their rides, "Yo Naruto, any of your friends from Konoha are coming down here?" Sai Saici asked.

"Mmm-mmm." I replied shaking my head with a mouthful of food once I manage to swallow it all down, then I managed to speak clearly, "Most of them were talking about going someplace else for the summer, I don't know where though."

"Have you talked to Senna?"

"I talked to her earlier; she's gone with her mom and dad to North Carolina and won't be back until late August."

Sai Saici groaned, "Man this blows, we're not gonna have anything to do and nowhere to go."

"Actually I beg to differ," Deangelo said breaking his silence, "Take a look at these photos."

Sai Saici and I walked towards the table and picked up a couple of pictures Deangelo slid to us, some of the photos showed long straight roads in the middle of a desert, roads going through snow covered mountains that were perfect for Touge racing. There was another photo of Deangelo's father chilling out at a fairground near a beach.

From the looks of these photos it looks like they've been taken recently, "Huh, where in the world Ping-san went?" Naruto asked, "I've never seen roadways and areas like these before."

"My father went on a little trip to a place called Seacrest County," Deangelo answered, "He told me stories about how peaceful and relaxing the place is, he also said that Seacrest County is a place that was made for street racing and judging by the photos I can see why."

"It should be interesting." Sai Saici said.

"So how about it guys?" Deangelo asked, "How about we too take a little trip to Seacrst County, and see if dad is really telling the truth about it being a haven for street racing?"

Both Sai Saici and I agreed, "Let's go call uncle Mike and see if he can lend us his truck and try to hook up the trailer to it, either that or try to borrow the RV."

**Authors' notes: for this story I'll add in vehicles that Criterion Games didn't add in the game, I'll also be adding in the DLC vehicles.**

**Here's my list of vehicles I'll be adding: Pagani Huayra, Pagani Zonda R, SSC Ultimate Aero, Lexus LFA, GT by Citroën, and a few vehicles from Ferrari. I'll also be adding in the new Lamborghini Aventador, leave a review and tell what you think, peace out for now.**


	3. Seacrest County

Nfs hot pursuit 3

_**Seacrest County.**_

_**East Gorge Canyon; 11:00 am.**_

_**With Sai Saici…..**_

_Another day and another time trail, someone had posted up their best time on the autolog, the autolog recommended to me that I race the same area and beat my opponent's time (opponent's time was 1:22.54), which is no problem at all._

_This time trial run is gonna be a walk in the park because it starts on the end of East Gorge Freeway and ends on Three Points Road (located in the Bolder Desert area), the vehicle I chose to take on this task is my Aston Martin DB9, using the paddle shifter that were located behind the steering wheel I put the vehicle in fifth gear as I sped around the last turn._

_"Wow, I can't believe how light the traffic is today." I muttered._

_I'm finally off the East Gorge Freeway and now on Three Points Road, I press my foot further down on the gas pedal and accelerated even more, I was surprise that there wasn't a cop in the Seacrest Hotel parking lot._

_Three Points Road is where most of the street racing activities take place, it's by far one of the most longest (if not the straightest) stretch of road in Seacrest County, a lot of street racers come here and at times try their brand new cars out just to see how fast they will go._

_"Okay this is it," I said, driving down the two-lane straightaway, "No traffic and no cops, full speed ahead!"_

_With a push of a button I unleashed all of the nitrous oxide gaining a dangerous amount of speed; I sped down the long stretch of road going at an astonishing 218 MPH, going by a large area that had multiple giant satellite dishes._

_I saw a green Honda Civic Si that was in my lane, I managed to swerve into the oncoming lane and went flying by it, I pressed my foot down on the brake to slow down as I approached a small left turn._

_After I left that turn I had to yank on the handbrake to drift around a sharp right turn, I took a quick glance at the stopwatch once I was driving back on the straightaway again, the stopwatch had 0:41.24._

_"Man I'm gonna smoke my opponent's time." I muttered, as a smile came across my face._

_I hit the nitrous oxide button again after I put the car in fifth gear going 120 MPH, I quickly yanked the handbrake as I went drifting around another right turn, I was now on the final stretch of road and I was gonna give it everything I had._

_I pressed down on the nitrous oxide button and held down on it until my tank was empty; I was going down the road at 220 MPH, my right foot pressed down the accelerator all the way to the floor, my hands were griping the steering wheel tightly._

_I went speeding by the Bleach Flats Airfield as I took a quick glance of an airplane taking off, the sun was shining, the skies were cobalt blue, and I was starting to get nervous a little as I took a quick glance at the stopwatch (the time: 1:15.34)._

_Up ahead I saw two vehicles that were in my lane so I swerved into the oncoming lane, if I tried to swerve off the road I was gonna lose precious time, cars that are low to the ground don't do so well off road._

_Once I got back into the right lane again I pressed my foot on the brake to slow down on a small right curve, finally I sped around the last and final small curve and went through the finish line, I took a glance at the stopwatch I was kinda disappointed but I managed to beat my opponent's time (my time was 1:20.85)._

_"Damn, I wanted to post a time that's gonna be difficult to try to beat." I muttered, now driving on the Hope Canyon Freeway._

_Suddenly I saw blue and red colored lights in the rearview mirror, I looked up and saw a 2010 Mercedes SLS AMG interceptor, "Oh great just what I need." I groaned. To make matters worse I didn't have a police scanner inside of the car so I can't hear what the cops are saying to each other._

_Pulling over to the side of the road is pretty much out, especially after what happened yesterday in the Grand Ocean Coast area, the back tires screeched as I pressed my foot down on the accelerator._

_"I better lose the heat and hurry back home."_

_The police officer in the Mercedes started to speed up also, "Racer pull over to the side of the road, or I will use force." The police said through the PA._

**Seacrest County.**

**Monday, May 31st 2010.**

**Mission Beach; 10:30 am.**

**A few weeks earlier…**

**With Sai Saici, Deangelo and Naruto…..**

Deangelo, Naruto and I walked through the front door of Ping's privately owned beach house, the main room of the house was huge and beautiful, the living room consisted of a fireplace, four suede sofas, a 50-inch flat screen HD TV with surround sound, very nice (but shaggy) carpeting and much more.

The house itself was a two level home; it was also located just a few feet from the fairgrounds, all three of us managed to head downstairs into the garage area, we were shocked to find three vehicles that were there.

One of the vehicles was an orange colored Nissan 370Z Roadster, the other one was a royal blue colored Porsche Boxster Spyder and the last one was a yellow colored BMW Z4 (E89).

We haven't driven these cars in a good minute, once we switched to the cars we have now we told dad to put these cars in his garage (but we never thought he would bring them here to Seacrest County), the garage itself was big enough to fit eight or nine cars it also had a few tools and machinery to help us out just in case our cars break down.

After spending a few minutes chilling inside of the beach house and getting ourselves something to eat, we managed to get our vehicles out of the back of the trailer and check for any problems, "Alright, I guess I'll hit up the mountains." Deangelo said, as he inspect the engine of his Porsche 911 GT3 RS.

"I'm gonna check out the Big Timber Forest area," Naruto said, "What are you gonna do Sai Saici?"

"I'm heading to the Desert," I answered, getting into my Aston Martin, "I've heard rumors about a place called Three Points Road out there."

I cut my car on and drove onto the asphalt heading toward my destination, while I was driving casually down the road I managed to soak up the beautiful sights of this area, "Man this place kinda reminds me when I took that trip to Hawaii." I said.

The skies were clear and cobalt blue and the sun was shining down on the white sandy beaches, there were so many palm trees around that it wasn't funny, at times like this I wish my Aston Martin was a convertible.

There were people riding the waves on their surfboards out in the ocean, while people were hanging out near pools, playing volleyball and sun tanning.

**Later on that day…**

**Eagle Crest Road; 11:29 am.**

**With Deangelo….**

Speeding out of the tunnel I finally managed to make it to Eagle Crest Road, the view was quite mesmerizing when you're speeding down a two lane wet road going 167 MPH, I managed to pass by a large sign that said "Eagle Crest Mountain Park."

"Hmm, dad said that there were hotels and resorts around this place," I murmured, "I think I'll go check them out once I'm done trying to memorize the roads."

I immediately yanked the handbrake as I drift around a sharp right turn, my right foot was feathering the gas pedal as I went drifting just a few inches from the guardrail, I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal as I sped up on the straightaway that had a pretty steep incline.

I slowed down once I approached a sharp left turn, I managed to do a heel-and-toe down shift and yank on the handbrake this time I was drifting in the inside lane, there were a few cars on the outside lane that I managed to blow by.

_"Man this is a perfect place for Touge racing."_ I thought.

Most of the roadways in this area were soaking wet due to the snow falling and melting once it hits the ground, this made drifting around corners a little bit easy for me, plus I don't have to worry about my tires wearing out either. On wet surfaces your tires don't wear down as much as they do on dry pavements.

Up ahead I saw a royal blue colored Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 driving casually down the road, pressing my foot further down on the gas I managed to overtake the AWD vehicle, the snow started to fall as I continued down the road.

To the left of me I saw a complete view of Seacrest County; I saw the forest area, and a portion of the desert region, "Wow, now that's a hell of a view." I muttered.

Suddenly I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the same royal blue colored Nissan R35 that I passed earlier, the driver swerved to the left and sped by me completely overtaking me at 134 MPH.

"Oh hell no man," I said with a crazy look on my face, "Nobody overtakes me and gets away with it!"

Putting the Porsche in sixth gear I press down on the nitrous oxide button and gained a huge boost of speed, the Nissan R35 is fast but it can't catch up with me on the corners (but it can catch and pass me on the straights).

I drove up close behind the import tuner and began to flash my headlights, challenging the driver into a race; suddenly the R35 began to pull away from me again meaning that the driver accepted my challenge.

"I'm gonna give it everything I got, this Porsche has 444 HP." I said.

**Carson Ridge Reservoir; 11:34 am.**

**Carson Ridge.**

**With Naruto…**

"Where the hell am I?" I said, looking at the GPS, "Gah, stupid piece of crap!"

I took the GPS off the dashboard and threw it on the floor after it started to malfunction on me, I decided that I'll try to find the Timber Forest area on my own, driving casually down the road I passed by an area that was under construction.

Every now and then on the corners I would see numerous of tire marks, probably from street racers if I would've guessed it, as I continued cruising down the road I saw a Ford Crown Victoria police cruiser parked on the side of the road.

The police officer that was inside of the vehicle was busy reading a newspaper, that is until he looked up and saw me pass by, for a minute the police officer and I looked at each other eye to eye.

After that the cop looked back down and continued to look at his newspaper and I continued moving forward, _"It seems like the cops aren't riding around in anything special here."_ I thought. The Ford Crown Victoria has a 4.6 liter V8 engine and has a maximum speed of over 130 MPH, earlier in the day I saw another police cruiser near the Mission Beach area, it was another police vehicle that was produced by Ford (it's supposed to replace the iconic Crown Vitoria).

Back in Birmingham, the police either drove in a Crown Victoria, Dodge Charger, Chevy Tahoe or a Mercury Marauder.

On the side of the road (near a waterfall) was a sign that said "Carson Junction ½ mile," I let out a small groan man I gonna catch hell trying to find my way back to the beach, once I'm done trying to find the forest area that is.

Up ahead on the left hand side of the road near a tunnel was the Hexagon gas station, there were a few vehicles that were in the parking lot area, one of the vehicles (that was near the gas pumps) caught my eye.

The vehicle was a red Mercedes SLR Mclaren 722 Edition, the car itself look so beautiful as it shined when the sun hit it, the SLR is the world's first full ground effect front engine vehicle. With a completed flat underside leading into the rear diffuser the only place for the exhaust to go are out the sides (really it makes the ride look more badass in my opinion), the SLR has 641 HP and has a top speed of 210 MPH.

The only downside to the 722 is that the vehicle has a semiautomatic transmission (semiautomatic transmission vehicles don't have a clutch pedal, most of these type of vehicles come with paddle shifters located behind the steering wheel), entering through the tunnel I proceeded on trying to find my destination.

**Meanwhile back at the gas station…..**

**With the driver of the 722…..**

"No way, it can't be," I said with disbelief on my face, "So the rumors are true then, if Naruto and Sai Saici are here than that means the Blue Demon is here also."

Suddenly a smirk slowly started to form on my face as I put the keys into the ignition, "Heh, alright Naruto, time I gave you a nice little welcome present."

I cut the car on and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding down through the tunnel trying to catch up to the orange BMW.


	4. Entering Roadsters Reborn

**Bold**- Scene change/another characters POV.

_Italics_- Flashbacks, TV, radio, thoughts, Email, letters.

*Sound effects*

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Eagle Crest Road; 11:42 a.m.**

**With Deangelo…. **

"Alright that's enough racing….for now." I muttered turning my hazard lights on, signaling to the Nissan R35 that I quit the race.

I drove into the parking lot of the Eagle Village Winter & Mountain Resort, with the driver of the Nissan GT-R right behind me, man that car is absolutely amazing for an AWD (All Wheel Drive) vehicle; the driver knows how to master that car really well.

Drifting in an AWD vehicle is different from drifting in a car that has RWD (Rear Wheel Drive), there are certain specialized techniques for getting full power from an AWD vehicle, I know every last one of them too.

AWD vehicles don't drift easily so the driver must take the corner at very high speeds, shifting the vehicle's center gravity even an expert driver could lose control of the steering wheel during this move, once the driver enters the drift the driver floors the gas pedal and relies solely on the steering wheel to control the car.

In an FR vehicle (FR means Front engine, Rear wheel drive) a driver can ease up on the accelerator to regain command of the vehicle, trying something like this in an AWD vehicle is suicide for the driver will end up sliding into a deadly understeer before he/she can slack off on the accelerator to regain control.

In short keeping the gas pedal to the floor is essential to AWD drifting, I've never driven in an AWD vehicle before, for years I've been driving in vehicles that are RWD.

I got out of the Porsche once I came to a complete halt, the driver that emerged from the Nissan GT-R was a male, he had mocha colored skin, blue eyes and brown colored hair that was cut on the sides while the top of it was tied into a small ponytail.

He was wearing a royal blue colored T-shirt, black colored Dickie pants, high top Air Force Ones that were colored black, and a royal blue South Pole hoodie that was over his T-shirt.

"_Whoa, this dude is practically a kid,"_ I thought in absolute surprise, _"He's probably either 16 or 17 years old at the max, maybe 18."_

"So you must street race huh?" I asked as I approached the young driver, "I must say, the way you handled the Nissan GT-R SpecV is truly astonishing."

The young driver scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Thanks, I come out here and practice most of the time, the name is Sokka by the way; you're new here to Seacrest County huh?"

I gave a nod, "Yeah this is my first time, my brothers are here with me as well."

"I suppose you and your brothers are down here for more than just resting and relaxing?"

"We came here to race also; I've heard stories about this place, a few people that I know say that Seacrest County is the ultimate place for speed I can see why. Apart from you, are there any other street racers around? If not here in Eagle Crest maybe somewhere else in Seacrest County?"

Sokka headed back to his Nissan R35 and got out a blue colored laptop and placed it on the hood of his ride, "Oh yeah there are plenty of racers around here, but we have to be careful when meeting up in certain areas however, the SCPD (Seacrest County Police Department) have been trying to crack down on Illegal street racing for some weeks now. Most of the time we communicate through the Autolog."

"Autolog?" I said looking at the laptop.

"yeah, the Autolog is kinda like Facebook but for street racers," Sokka replied as he began typing on his laptop, "The only thing about the Autolog is we send private messages and only private messages, it prevents the police from knowing what we're up to, they can't even try to hack into the system."

Apart from sending messages, from the looks of it the Autolog lets you post up videos, photos, and challenge people as well.

"Hmm, one of my friends is holding a race later on today at 12:45," Sokka said looking at one of his messages, "You got a roadster?"

"Yeah I got a Porsche Boxster Spyder," I answered, "tell me where the race is being held at."

"It's being held at Grand Ocean Coast the meeting point is at a lighthouse; when you get there talk to my friend Aang, he's the one who is holding the race. He drives a yellow Nissan 350Z roadster, he'll tell you about the race course."

"Are you gonna participate?" I asked him.

"I don't have a convertible vehicle, so I can't participate," Sokka replied as he put his laptop back in his R35, he got into the driver seat and closed the door shut, "It's been cool meeting you, but I got to bounce though, try setting up an Autolog account for you and your brothers that way you guys can keep up with what's going on around here."

The engine from the R35 came to life as Sokka cut it on; he drove out of the parking lot and went speeding down the street, meanwhile I reached into my pants pocket and began texting Naruto and Sai Saici.

I got back into the Porsche and decided to head back to the house and get my Boxster Spyder for the race later on.

**Boulder Desert; 11:45 a.m.**

**Three Points Road.**

**With Sai Saici…..**

I was parked on the side of the road near the Bleach Flats Airfield trying to answer my cellphone, I managed to take it out and read the text message my older brother managed to send me: _"Street racing about to go down at 12:45 at the Grand Ocean Coast area, must bring a roadster in order to enter are you in or are you out?"_

"_I'm in." _I texted back.

*KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK*

I flinched violently like I was caught doing something illegal, I looked up and saw a police officer knocking on my door with his nightstick, I rolled the driver side window down and poked my head out.

"Uhh is there a problem here young man?" the cop asked as he adjust his sunglasses.

"Umm, nope not really," I replied, "Just texting that's all."

"Well sorry to tell you this, but you're gonna have to go somewhere else, you're parked in an emergency lane."

"Yes officer, I'll be on my way." I said, rolling the window back up.

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the cop was driving in a 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500, which caught me by surprise that the cops have a vehicle like that, the Mustang has a supercharged 6.4L V8 that produces 540 horsepower with a top speed of 186 MPH.

The vehicle has been dubbed "The Most Powerful Production Mustang," in a police chase that Mustang would keep up on the straights but will have a problem going around the corners, muscle cars have lots of horsepower under the hood and are extremely fast but their handling is poor.

The police officer did a U-turn and headed back down the two-lane road; I cut the Aston Martin on and got back on the road heading back to the house.

As I left Three Points Road and entered Hope Canyon Freeway, I took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and saw flashing red and blue colored lights, even though the lights were far away I could tell that it was a police vehicle.

But then I noticed something else however, "Hmm? What's that in front of the police cruiser?" I muttered, "Looks like another vehicle."

I pulled over to the side of the road as I left out of the first tunnel, the two vehicles were coming closer and at a dangerous speed, the police sirens started to grow louder by the minute.

I continued on looking in the rearview mirror as both vehicles entered the first tunnel, I finally found out what the first car was that was in front of the police cruiser, it was a black 2010 BMW M3 E92.

The BMW was being chase by the same police officer that got done talking to me not so long ago; both vehicles went by at speeds that were almost unimaginable, after a few seconds both vehicles disappeared.

"Hmm." Was all I can say as I drove back onto the road and continued toward my destination.

**Meanwhile….**

**With Naruto….**

"Damn-it, where the hell am I!" I bellowed in anger as I pounded the steering wheel, after I got the text from my brother I decided to visit the Timber Forest are later, but now I was trying to get back home.

"Of all the damn days my GPS would malfunction on me!" I continued as I stopped at a turn up ahead, above the road were two signs (with arrows pointing left and right) one of them said "Sunset Drive; South," and the other one said "Grand Ocean road; North."

Across the street was a giant lighthouse overlooking the area, behind me in the rearview mirror I saw a sign that said "Now entering Lost Horse Road," which I just left from by the way.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a car engine and tires screeching behind me, I looked up and saw a red Mercedes SLR Mclaren 722 edition, "That's the same Mercedes from the gas station!" I thought.

The driver in the red sports car swerved into the oncoming lane and came to a complete stop right beside me, the passenger side window started to roll down slowly as the driver revved the engine loudly, the sound of that engine sent shivers up my spine.

I poked my head out of the driver side window to get a better view of the driver, I was extremely shocked once I found out who it was, the driver was a girl who was 18 years old, she had purple hair that was tied into a ponytail and had bright orange eyes.

"Senna, is that you!" I asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Ha ha, heeeeeey Naruto-Kun!" she replied laughing.

Senna is good friends with me, Sai Saici and Deangelo, she always looked at Sai Saici and I as being younger brothers while Deangelo was more like a big brother to her.

Senna met me and Sai Saici when were still at an orphanage, she lived there ever since she was a baby it's unknown where her real parents are even at, at the age of six she got adopted into a very rich family (oh how lucky she is!).

When were we in elementary school Senna, Sai Saici and I used to be the class clowns while Deangelo was more of the "voice of reason" kind of guy, we always pulled pranks on the principal (ah those were good times, good times!)

"Yo Senna, what are you doing here in Seacrest County?" I asked, "I thought you and your family were in North Carolina or something?"

"We were there at first, my dad had a business meeting to go to, after that we came down here." Senna replied.

"Man that's some sweet looking ride you got there, how long have you had it?"

"I've had it for about a week now; my dad gave it to me as a graduation present."

And of course Senna just had to get a car that was colored red, red is her most favorite color, the Mercedes isn't the first car she's had, her first car was an Infiniti G35 coupe which was colored canary yellow.

"You and your other two brothers must've just got here huh?" Senna asked.

"Yeah we got here early," I answered, "How long have you been down here?"

"I say about a week now," She answered, "Say you aren't doing anything later on are you?"

"My brothers and I are heading off to a race later on today at 12:45."

"You mean the roadsters race right?" Senna asked, "I was wondering if I can tag along and ride shotgun with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, why not?" I said, "Besides I'm heading back to the crib now to get my car, umm….can you tell me which direction to go to Mission Beach?"

"Sure just follow me." She answered.

**Later on….**

**Grand Ocean Coast; 12:34 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

I sat inside of the Porsche parked in of the Barbeau Lighthouse parking lot; I took a quick glance at the watch waiting for Naruto and Sai Saici to show up.

"Come on ya'll, where you guys at?" I muttered as I sighed impatiently.

I quickly looked up and saw a yellow Nissan 350Z Roadster; behind the wheel was a boy who had brown hair and tattoos' of arrows on his fists (and on his head from the looks of it).

He stopped at the side of the road and got out of his vehicle, the kid was wearing a yellow T-shirt, orange colored cargo shorts, and some Air Jordan shoes that were colored orange and yellow.

The kid looks like he was probably 17, probably younger than that if I would've guess, I gave a honk of the horn to get his attention.

The young driver ran up to me once he saw me, "What's up bro, you must be Aang right?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"Yeah, Sokka told me that you were showing up, let me be the first to say welcome to Seacrest County." He replied as he reached out and shook my hand.

"Appreciate that, I was wondering where the race will start and where will it end?"

Aang reached into his pocket and whips out a small map, "The race will start here and it'll end at Mystic Lake Road, I got the route highlighted so try to remember it."

"Hmm, from here to the finish line is like 8.4 miles I think." I muttered.

Suddenly more vehicle came onto the scene, there were two vehicles: one was a green BMW Z4, the other one was a dark red Nissan 370Z Roadster.

Minutes later Sai Saici and Naruto along with Senna who was riding shotgun with Naruto (I thought she was in North Carolina).

_"Well it looks like everyone's here."_ I thought.


	5. Roadsters Reborn

**Bold**- Scene change/another characters POV.

_Italics_- Flashbacks, TV, radio, thoughts, Email, letters.

*Sound effects*

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Grand Ocean Coast; 12:44 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

The sun shined brightly in the cobalt blue colored sky, as I sped down Grand Ocean Road holding the number three spot, in first was Aang, holding second was the green BMW Z4, holding fourth was Naruto, Sai Saici was in fifth and in last place was the red 370Z.

As I passed by a local spa I noticed something to the left of me, a shortcut, I put the Porsche in fifth gear and swerved onto the dirt road going almost over 100 MPH.

All the other racers stayed on the main road while I continued speeding on, I pressed down on the nitrous oxide button that was on the steering wheel trying to go faster, a car like this doesn't perform so well on dirt roads.

Within minutes I was back on the road and surprisingly in second place, up ahead I saw Aang swerve his car to the left drifting around a wide corner, looking in the rearview mirror I saw Naruto trying to pass the green BMW Z4 while Sai Saici was trying to prevent the red Nissan 370Z Roadster from passing.

I pressed my foot down on the brake and did a heel-and-toe downshift as I drift around the left turn along with all the other racers, suddenly I saw yet another shortcut and decided to take that one.

I heard a plane fly overhead as I drove on the lower bridge area, from the looks of things this bridge was still under construction, I pressed on the nitrous oxide button again trying to get as much speed as possible.

Shockingly I was still in second place once I made it back on the main road, but the gap between me and Aang had shrunk, using my right hand I yanked on the handbrake for a few seconds as I entered another turn.

As I drift around the corner I saw the green BMW Z4 get overtaken by Naruto who passed the driver on the inside, Senna, who was still riding shotgun with Naruto was enjoying every minute of it as she laughed, taunted, and waved at the opposing racers.

Sai Saici was still holding fifth place at the moment while the driver in the 370Z Roadster was drafting closely behind him, waiting for an opportunity to pass.

I swerved into the right lane as Aang and I entered the first tunnel, I pressed on the nitrous oxide button gaining an unbelievable amount of speed, both Aang and I were side by side at that moment trying to fight for the lead.

We left the first tunnel and entered the second one, the multiple engine sounds echoed throughout as I put the Porsche in sixth gear.

Up ahead outside of the tunnel were two giant signs hanging above, one of the signs had an arrow pointing to the left with the words "Coral Bay Drive" on top, the other sign had the words "Westbeach Freeway" and an arrow pointing to the right.

I looked at the GPS which showed the highlighted route, leaving out of the tunnel Aang and I made a hard left at the junction, I tried to overtake Aang but it was futile.

Everyone was now racing on Coral Bay Drive and at this point Aang and I had distance ourselves from the other racers, Aang and I entered into a wide right turn, I yanked on the handbrake while doing a heel and toe downshift.

This time I tried to overtake Aang from the outside, but I immediately went into the inside lane when I was a vehicle coming towards me, "Damn!" I uttered out in frustration.

I was trying to conjure up some type of plan as we sped down the straightaway going almost the exact same speed, I was right behind thee yellow Z not letting out of my sights.

Suddenly I saw yet another shortcut on the left side of the road, "Hmm, up to now taking the shortcuts have helped me keep up with Aang, but not pass him," I thought, "If I take this shortcut the end result might end up being the same…..but…..then again."

I swerved the Porsche to the left and went through the wooden barricades onto the dirt road, Aang stuck to the asphalt along with the other racers, I followed the worn trail trying to keep my speed up as much as possible.

I pressed down on the brake as I drift around a corner going at an astonishing 117 MPH, after I left the corner I pressed down on the nitrous button again.

I continued following the trail as I sped underneath the bridge, _"Wow, this is a pretty long shortcut."_ I surprisingly thought.

Making a small left turn I approached a giant rock tunnel, my right foot pressed all the way down on the accelerator as I entered the semi dark cavern, I pulled the handbrake as I made a hard right drifting around a corner.

After I left the rock tunnel I hit the nitrous again in order to maintain speed, above me I could hear the sound of engines roaring and tires screeching as the other racers battled it out on the bridge, I pressed down on the brake pedal and turned the steering wheel to the left as I drift around a left turn.

Leaving that corner I started to pick up the pace as I drove up a small incline, up ahead I saw a sign on the left side between the guardrails that read "Oakmount Valley Junction 1 Mile," as I sped past the sign I was about to drive back onto the asphalt until I saw Aang who was speeding with much aggression.

I decided to stick to off road as of now, just above me I saw a green colored banner that had the words "Seacrest Logging & Lumber" that were colored in orange, _"Lumber mill, hope there aren't any workers around."_ I thought as I entered the area.

I made a quick right turn trying to drift as little as possible, up ahead there was another lumber yard but there weren't any workers in the area which I was glad because I wanted to go all out, I pressed down on the nitrous button and began to gain a boost of speed.

As I got back onto the road I almost ended up slamming right into Aang but I managed to turn the steering wheel to the right just in time to prevent that from happening, we sped through the Coral Bay tunnel going side by side, this was it we only had about a mile or so to go before we reached the finish line.

I sped down the straightaway going over 120 MPH trying to get in front of Aang but the young racer was putting up a fight, we sped onto Mystic Lake Road going down a long but small left turn without even drifting, "This is it," I shouted as we came around the corner, "The final stretch!"

Aang and I simultaneously pressed the nitrous button, giving it everything we had and pushing our vehicles to the absolute breaking point, up ahead I could see the finish line which was located near the Tiki Motel (which was sitting on the right side of the roadway).

Both of us were speeding side by side, door to door, the finish line was closing in extremely fast.

Aang was starting to move up an inch but in a last ditch effort I hit the nitrous button for the last time, using my last shot I managed to take the lead as I sped across the finish line, "YES!" I shouted in victory.

I glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw the other racers speeding toward the finish line, Naruto was holding third place while Sai Saici was in fourth, the driver in the 370Z was fifth and the driver in the Z4 was last.

I followed Aang after the other racers finished, we drove casually down the roadway until we saw a sign above that said "Welcome to Barracuda Bay Marina," Aang drove onto the sandy beach while I was driving closely behind him.

We came to a stop underneath the boardwalk and got out of our rides, "That was an extremely good race; I almost had you there for a moment." Aang said.

"Indeed you did, your driving skills are absolutely on point man, I haven't driven seriously in a minute." I replied.

My brothers, Senna, along with the other two street racers drove onto the beach area and got out of their vehicles one they came to a stop.

The driver behind the wheel of the Nissan 370Z Roadster was a male who was probably 18 years old, he had short black hair, amber colored eyes, and a noticeable scar on the right side of his face.

He was wearing a red t-shirt, black baggy pants, high top Air Force Ones that were colored black and red, and a silver bracelet on his right wrist that had red diamonds.

The driver who owned the green BMW Z4 was a girl with shoulder length auburn colored hair that was in a small ponytail, she had blue/green eyes and wore a green tank top, black shorts, and a pair of green New Balance Sneakers.

The two racers began carrying a conversation with my brothers while Senna ran towards me and gave me a hug, "Heeeey Dee-Kun!" she happily said.

"Hey Senna." I replied with a warm smile.

**Mission Beach**

**The Beach house; 1:15 p.m.**

Naruto, Sai Saici, and Senna sat outside on the front porch talking amongst themselves and looking at the beautiful scenery, meanwhile in the living room I was on the computer finishing up my Autolog account, I also made accounts for my brothers.

Senna already had an account so I simply placed her in my "friends" list along with Aang and Sokka, it didn't take long for the Autolog users to start sending out friend request, among them were the two racers from earlier today: Zuko (who drives the 370Z Roadster) and Suki (who drives the BMW Z4).

Out of curiosity I checked out Zuko's account first, I checked his wall (where you post up recent and upcoming events and comment about them) and glanced at the races that had already took place or are going to take place later on this month, I glanced down at the comments on the "Roadsters Reborn" race.

I clicked over to the photos that Zuko had posted up, "Whoa." I said in absolute surprise as I stared at them in awe.

That 370Z Roadster wasn't the only car that Zuko owned; in a few of his photos it showed him behind the wheel of multiple vehicles: a Ferrari 360 Modena, a 2010 Corvette Grand Sport, and even a Koenigsegg CCX.

"Damn, and I thought he was just regular kid, this guy comes from a very rich and noble family." I murmured.

Zuko managed to post up a few photos from earlier today it showed Naruto, Sai Saici, and Senna making silly faces, while I was busy talking to Aang and Suki in the background.

In another photo it showed him with his arms wrapped around a black haired girl who had two small Chinese buns on both side of her head, she had yellow eyes and was wearing a red tank top, black pants, and red K-Swiss tennis shoes along with black fingerless racing gloves.

Behind them was a bright red 2010 Mercedes Benz SLS AMG, from the smile on their faces they were probably a couple if I would've guessed.

I quickly went over to Suki's account and checked out her photo gallery, surprisingly she too had pictures of her and a few of her fancy cars, she owned a green Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, a 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT8, and a 2006 Porsche Carrera GT.

Just almost out of my peripheral view something caught my eye as I continued to scroll down, I managed to come across a picture that showed her kissing Sokka on the cheek, Sokka was grinning ear to ear and blushing extremely hard, I let out a small chuckle as I signed out and headed outside.

My brothers along with Senna were still carrying on a conversation while I stared at the cruise ships that were sailing across the sparkling blue ocean, though my brothers and I didn't really get a chance to fully explore Seacrest County, one thing I can truly say about this place so far is that it's really calm and slow paced around here.

There were areas around here that were diverse and beautiful in their own way, and plus Seacrest County had everything that a street racer could really ask for: wide freeways, mountain roadways, and much more.

When night time came around we all left the beach house and went to the fairground located at the pier.

**The next day…..**

**Tuesday, June 1****st****, 2010…..**

**11:00 a.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

I logged into my Autolog account to find that over 85 people had sent out friend request, on the wall I had numerous of street racers that commented, sending out challenges or just wanting to greet and talk to me.

Scrolling down a bit I came across a comment that Suki left around 7:00 this morning: _"Holding a race at 4:00, meet me at the Ark Wright Convenience Store on_ East _Gorge Freeway, must bring a Sports Series vehicle. Are you interested?"_

_"I'll be there."_ I typed back and clicked the reply button.


	6. The Cops

**Bold-** Scene change/another characters POV.

_Italics_- Flashbacks, TV, radio, thoughts, Email, letters.

*Sound effects*

**I do not own any anime or any video games.**

**Synopsis- In the criminal justice system, street racing is highly illegal and extremely dangerous. In Seacrest County, constant competition has led to the creation of the world's fastest police force: The Seacrest County Speed Enforcement. Their goal is quite simple: Shut down any illegal street racing activities and take down some of Seacrest County's most wanted racers by any means necessary, these are their stories…**

**Here are the character bios this story will focus on:**

**Name:** Toshiro Histugaya.

**Rank:** Captain.

**Years active:** 7 years.

**Age:** 28.

**Height:** 5'10''

**Weight:** 165.

**Birthdate:** December 20th.

**Name:** Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Rank:** Lieutenant.

**Years active:** 9 years.

**Age:** 30.

**Height:** 5'8''

**Weight:** 135.

**Birthdate:** September 29th.

_**Memorial Highway; 7:00 a.m.**_

_**With Toshiro…..**_

"_Of all the days they had to call me in." I mumbled bitterly as I struggled to stay awake, last night I only managed to get in four hours' worth of sleep until the chief called me in to do some patrolling. Just when I was on the verge of completely going to sleep a sound erupted from the radio dispatcher._

"_All units we have multiple vehicles traveling at high speeds, requesting backup." An officer said over the dispatch._

_I grunted angrily at this, "Just when I was about to take a nap." I thought as I sat up and put the key in the ignition, I was sitting inside of a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 interceptor and parked inside of a tunnel on Memorial Highway._

"_Pursuit is headed on Memorial." A woman said on the dispatch._

_With the press of the ignition button the Veyron came to life, I pressed down on the accelerator revving the quad turbocharged W16 engine, suddenly I started to hear the sound of multiple sirens and engines as the pursuit came this way._

_The first car that managed to speed right by was a blue Dodge Viper SRT 10 ACR, I turned the lights and the sirens on and took the car out of neutral, "Central, I'm with the vehicles now, these guys look like they don't want stop…..i got a chase here." I said through the radio dispatch._

_I gave chase to the Viper as it took a shortcut through the rock tunnel, I remained on the pavement making a sharp left turn, looking behind me I could see three of my fellow officers giving chase to some other racers. _

_Two of the officers were driving in Lamborghini's (Murcielago LP640) while the third officer was driving in a Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 722; they were giving chase to a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV, an orange Pagani Zonda Cinque, a blue Ford GT, and a yellow Mclaren MP4-12C._

_One of the officers requested aerial support and within minutes the helicopter was on the scene, it flew overhead at top speeds going after the Viper._

_I hit the nitrous button after I left the corner and sped down the roadway going over 175 MPH, catching up to the blue Viper with ease._

_With the flip of a switch I activated the EMP and locked onto the blue muscle car, unfortunately I was unsuccessful at hitting the target due to the driver taking a shortcut through the trails, I continued down the road and went drifting around a right turn at dangerous speeds._

_Up ahead the Viper took a shortcut through Memorial Oasis (a small residential area across the street from the gas station), unbeknownst to the driver there was a roadblock that was set up in a tunnel that was just down the road._

_For weeks I've been trying to take down this racer, not just only me, but a few other officers as well. This kid has wrecked numerous of patrol cars (including mine) and has injured a few officers in the process, I was gonna make it my business to end all of it today._

_The suspect left the shortcut and continued speeding down the roadway showing no sign of slowing down in the least bit even when he saw the roadblock up ahead, the Viper entered the tunnel and went through the gap of the roadblock unscathed._

_I went through the gap of the roadblock as well, going over 190 MPH; I caught up behind the Viper as I entered the Silver Creek area, up ahead the helicopter managed to drop a spike strip in order to stop the blue muscle car._

_Unfortunately the suspect activated a jammer disabling the spike strips and anything else that law enforcement officers had, it didn't bother me in the least bit however, I pressed down on the accelerator and began to ram the back of the Viper._

_This made the back end of the vehicle fishtail but this ended up being an advantage for the suspect as he went into a drift, to see this youngster control the car the way he's controlling it is quite astonishing._

_Going through a small town called Eastwood, I swerved to the left and hit the nitrous button in order to try to overtake the blue Viper, the suspect in the blue two door swerved and rammed me, but it didn't faze me much due to the fact that the Bugatti is a very heavy vehicle and it had permanent AWD._

_Successfully I managed to overtake and get in front of him I was just about to lay down the spike strips until I saw a sharp right turn dead ahead, I pulled on the handbrake and turned the steering wheel to the right as far as I could, the Viper tried to pass me on the inside but I had him blocked._

_Leaving the corner, I looked in the rearview mirror in order to make sure I didn't miss my target, my left hand was over the switch trying to time it just right, the viper started to speed up behind me a little._

_A smirk came across my face, "Big mistake pal." I thought as I hit the switch, dropping a pair of spike strips on the road._

_Yet again that was all in vain as the suspect swerved off the road and took a shortcut through the rock tunnel._

_I slammed my left fist on the steering wheel in frustration, "I'll try to get him when he leaves out the other side." I thought, looking in the rearview I could see the Lamborghini interceptors' still giving chase to the other racers._

_But I didn't see the Mercedes Bens, the helicopter flew over me as I sped around a sharp left turn, finally I could see the Dodge Viper in my sight, still driving on the dirt road._

_Coming out of the rock tunnel at high speeds was the Mercedes Bens interceptor and she was right on the suspect's tail, she managed to ram the back of the Viper making it swerve a little as the two of them got back on the road._

_Going over a small hill and speeding down the incline the Mercedes managed tried to get in front of the Viper, but the suspect wasn't having any of it as he rammed the side of the interceptor before drifting around a sharp right turn, in a second attempt the police helicopter dropped another spike strip but it got disabled again with a jammer._

_I was trying everything in my powers to keep up, but the suspect was trying his hardest to lose me and the Mercedes as we sped down the long straightaway._

_As they sped onto the Silver Creek Bridge which is small and narrow, the suspect managed to drop a pair of spike strips on the road, the officer in the Mercedes swerved to the left to try to avoid them, not realizing that there was a car in the oncoming lane._

"_Oh no, oh no, WATCH OUT!" I shouted._

_The officer responded too late, the back tires of the Mercedes came to a complete stop as the vehicle skid across the road and eventually slamming into the pedestrian vehicle._

_I slammed my foot on the brake as I immediately came to a stop and got out of the car to go check on my friend and check on the pedestrian._

"_This is officer Toshiro we have a TC (Traffic Collision) on the Silver Creek Bridge, a unit is down, repeat, a unit is down! Send EMS ASAP!"_

**Boulder Desert…**

**Three Points Road; 2:00 p.m.**

**Tuesday, June 1****st**** 2010…..**

**With Toshiro….**

On Three points Road a high speed police chase was in progress, as a red Mazda RX-8 was driving on the shoulder of the road in order to get past heavy traffic, the red two door had tremendous amount of damage due to various police vehicles trying to barge it off the road.

I was behind the wheel of a Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 trying to stay on the suspects tail, behind me was another Ford Mustang interceptor, "Officers in pursuit of a Mazda heading south on Three Points Road." A woman said over the radio dispatch.

"Confirmed, suspect is exceeding all posted limits requesting assistance." I replied.

"Interceptor is command approved and is on route to your location."

Suddenly a Crown Victoria Interceptor went speeding by me; I managed to catch a glimpse at the driver, _"So they're letting the cadet do this one?" _I thought.

"Affirmative command interceptor unit is on the scene and engaging pursuit." The cadet said as he sped down the road trying to catch up to the speedy Mazda.

I let my foot off the gas pedal and started to downshift, "Standing down, over to you." I said, the other officer (my partner) in the Mustang began to slow down as well until we eventually came to a halt.

My partner and I sat there on the side of the road for a couple of minutes until central contacted us, "Officer has taken down the suspect this thing is over." She stated.

We got back on the road and sped down to the scene where the cadet busted had taken down the racer, they were on a dirt road near one of the turns, the cadet emerged from the Crown Victoria walking towards the now disabled and wrecked Mazda.

The cadet was fairly tall, lean-built with peach skin, orange spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing his new police uniform that he got after graduating from basic training.

His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, a good friend of mine that I've known for a long time.

My partner who emerged from the other Mustang was a female with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She too was wearing a police uniform (but her shirt had several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom).

Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto, my partner and lieutenant of the SCPD precinct located in Cascade Terrace; I was the captain of the precinct.

"Matsumoto, call for an ambulance." I told her as got out of the interceptor.

Ichigo tried to get the driver side and the passenger side doors to open but both of them were badly damaged, so he went for the next best thing, he reached for his nightstick and began banging it up against the window in order to get the suspect out.

The suspect herself was slouched over the steering wheel completely unconscious once I got closer to the vehicle. She had a very bad cut above her left eyebrow and she was bleeding, after the seventh hit the glass finally shattered, Ichigo reached in, unfastened the seatbelt, and carefully got the suspect out.

The suspect had long and untamed red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a black hat, black racing gloves, a red shirt, solid black pants, and red New Balance sneakers. The suspect's name was Tayuya, a street racer who came from a place called Otogakure, she came down here to Seacrest County about a year ago.

"Hold on, careful now." I said as I grabbed the girls other arm, after getting her out of the wrecked vehicle we carefully laid her on down.

Ichigo reached behind the back of belt and took out a pair of handcuffs as he put the suspect's hands behind her back, "You did good Ichigo, this girl has been terrorizing the streets for months." I explained as Ichigo fastened the cuffs.

"So I heard, and she's quite young too, can't be older than 18 at least." He said.

"She's 19 actually, it seems like the majority of racers nowadays are young, wanting the need for speed is like a drug to them. A drug that has a deadly and fatal side effect." I said.

Finally the ambulance made it to the scene along with a tow truck, Matsumoto gave me a tap on the shoulder trying to get my attention, "Captain, we just got a call from central, they want us to patrol Southface Drive today." She said as I turned around and faced her.

I gave a slight nod as we began heading back to the interceptors, leaving Ichigo to take care of everything else, as I got into the Mustang I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Every summer the street racing scene grows extremely active around here in Seacrest County, it seems like every day more and more racers from around the world arrive here to tame this place and try to outrun the law, the Seacrest County Speed Enforcement was created to put a stop to all the illegal racing craze around here.

The chief of the SCPD has talked to the mayor of Seacrest County about bringing in newer and more powerful interceptors for the force along with new weapons; the interceptors we have now are fast, but not fast enough to keep up with suspects who drive vehicles in the exotic and super series.

**Sometime later…**

**Southface Drive; 4:05 p.m.**

I was now sitting behind the wheel of a 2008 Ford Crown Victoria, parked on the side of the road next to a construction site that was in the middle of building a new tunnel (the Darabont Tunnel).

Just then my cell phone started to vibrate, I quickly reached into my pants pocket and checked the caller ID, it was my childhood friend Hinamori Momo.

"_Hey you want to hang out after work?" _the text said.

I started to text back, _"Sorry no can do, the chief has me working the evening shift, maybe another time."_

It's been a while since we went out and ad some rest and relaxation, most of the time it was due to the different time shifts or me filling out loads after undeniable loads of paperwork.

I quickly took my attention away from the cell phone for a moment when I heard a loud noise behind me, quickly I looked in the rearview mirror and saw four vehicles coming around the corner at high speeds.

The first vehicle was a blue 2010 Porsche Boxster Spyder, the second one was a green 2010 BMW Z4, the third one was a red 2009 Nissan 370Z Roadster, and the fourth one was a gray 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X.

All four vehicles blew by at high speeds as they went through the tunnel, I quickly tossed my cell phone to the side and turned on the police lights and sirens, "I'm bearing down on multiple racers speeding, trying to catch up to them." I said through the radio dispatcher, as I floored the accelerator.


	7. First Offense Cop's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..**

**South Face Drive; 4:06 p.m.**

**With Toshiro….**

"This is the Seacrest County Police, pull over!" I ordered as my voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

I was trying to catch up to the blue Porsche as the driver took a shortcut through a construction site, I tried to follow but the driver in the gray Mitsubishi was preventing me from getting over, so I decided to stay on the pavement for now.

The other three racers sped around a small left turn as the gap between me and them was starting to get large, I quickly hit the nitrous button in order to keep up with the suspects, up ahead I could see the blue Porsche entering a tunnel.

"That driver is fast, very fast." I muttered.

I quickly passed both the gray Mitsubishi and the driver in the green BMW Z4 from the incoming lane and tried to pass the red 370Z Roadster, but he ended up getting in my lane. Once I entered the tunnel I pressed my foot on the brake pedal and sharply turned the steering wheel to the left, throwing the Crown Victoria into a drift, I swerved all the way into the outside lane and successfully passed the 370Z Roadster.

Sitting outside of the tunnel was Matsumoto, who was parked on the side of the road in her Crown Vic; she quickly turned on the lights and siren as the Porsche and everyone else sped right by her, "In pursuit of a blue Porsche." She said over the radio.

Seeing as she was going after that suspect, I decided to deal with the other racers that had already overtaken me on the long straightaway we were speeding on; I pressed my thumb on the nitrous button. Gaining a boost of speed I rammed the back of the red Nissan 370Z Roadster, the driver of the Z swerved onto the oncoming lane but he ended up recovering at the last minute once he entered a sharp right turn.

Up ahead Matsumoto and the suspect driving in the blue Porsche swerved off the main road and took a shortcut through the trails, the 370Z Roadster did the same while the other two racers stayed on the main road.

Staying on the suspect's tail the back tires of the red convertible kicked up rocks that were hitting my front windshield and dust that made the visibility quite poor, but miraculously this was only temporary as we made it back on the pavement.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and thankfully there was hardly any traffic on the road, last thing we need is a racer to crash into a pedestrian vehicle, plus I could execute the pit maneuver without hesitation.

Matsumoto was still trying everything in her fiber to keep up with the Porsche but he was fast and very skilled, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and the BMW Z4 were slowly catching up to my partner, at times like this I wished there were two more police officers engaged in this pursuit.

Matsumoto and I were pretty much outnumbered at this point and the only thing we had were our skills to take down these law breakers, I tried to line myself up in an attempt to execute a PIT maneuver on the 370Z Roadster I quickly reached for the walkie-talkie and spoke to central, "Yeah this guy is not stopping, I'm going to run a block on him."

Seconds later central responded, "Officer please proceed with caution."

Blue colored flames erupted from the dual tailpipes of the Z as the suspect used the nitrous to speed up, we passed by a local gas station going over 145 MPH and was rapidly approaching the junction.

I sped up and struck the back of the Z making contact again, the impact damaged the back bumper of the convertible slightly, I hit the nitrous oxide button to give me enough boost to hit the again.

The suspect managed to swerve out of the way in time before I could make contact again, now arriving at the junction the suspect along with others made a hard left turn into the Memorial Tunnel, the pursuit was now on Memorial Highway.

Matsumoto was struggling to keep up with the Porsche the car was just too quick; the gap between my partner and the suspect was large and it was slowly getting larger by the minute, Matsumoto used her nitrous oxide but she was using it unwisely and recklessly.

After drifting around a sharp left turn I quickly sped up right beside the driver in the 370Z, just when I was about make a move the suspect swerved and slammed right into me, this caught me by surprise as I managed to maintain control of the Crown Victoria.

Speeding through the first tunnel the 370Z got in front and began to pull away from me due to him using the nitrous oxide, my partner was still chasing after the Porsche, both her and the suspect left out of the tunnel and went drifting around a sharp right turn along with the other two racers.

The Z driver and I went drifting around the corner aggressively at high speeds, entering the second tunnel I quickly sped up and hit the back of the Z in an attempt to try to disable him, the convertible swerved into the oncoming lane but recovered.

I floored the gas pedal and sped up beside the suspect and rammed the right side of the vehicle with all my might, this slowed him down but it didn't stop him, the suspect swerved to the right and passed me.

I caught a quick glance at what was going on up ahead only to see Matsumoto getting hammered by the driver in the Mitsubishi Lancer, the BMW Z4 and the Porsche Boxster Spyder left the tunnel and sped around a left corner.

I hit the nitrous oxide button trying to quickly catch up to my partner; I swerved into the oncoming lane as I passed the suspect driving the 370Z….which was a very, very stupid move on my part.

*BAM*

*SCREEEEEEEECH*

The suspect performed the PIT maneuver on me, which caught me completely off guard as the whole car spun around uncontrollably, "Shi-!" I cried out, my instincts kicked into overdrive and both hands quickly got a hold onto the steering wheel.

I tried to turn the steering wheel in the opposite direction but once I seen that I was gonna crash into the concrete wall, I decided to quickly brace myself for impact.

*CRASH*

Times like this I was very thankful I was wearing my seatbelt otherwise I would've slammed head first into the steering wheel, I reached up and twisted the key to start the police cruiser, the vehicle cut off after crashing into the wall.

The hood of the crown Vic was good and bent and white smoke was billowing out from underneath, I tried to cut the cruiser back on but it wouldn't turn over, I let out a frustrated sigh and got on the radio, "Vehicle down I'm dropping out." I said.

"Wrecker is en route." Central responded.

Within a few minutes Matsumoto got on the radio also, "Central send me a tow." She requested.

**Later….**

**Cascade Terrace; 4:45 p.m.**

**SCPD Police Precinct….**

**With Toshiro…..**

Matsumoto and I got out of the tow trucks and headed to the main entrance of the police precinct, the building itself wasn't all that big when driving on the road it almost looks like a giant lounge or a resort, there were over 20 police officers that worked in the building.

It consisted of 7 jail cells but it didn't have a parking deck like the one central had, walking through the front door we were greeted by an officer that was sitting behind the main desk, "Ah captain Toshiro, lieutenant Matsumoto…I heard about what happened, glad to see you two are alright." He said.

"Have you heard anything yet on the suspects?" I asked.

The officer shook his head, "Not yet, but we'll keep our eyes open."

Matsumoto went into the female locker room while the officer and I continued our conversation, "By the way captain, the chief came by earlier today, he left a nice little…..'Surprise' around the back of the precinct." He stated as he reached underneath the desk and grabbed a set of car keys.

"Let me guess: a new interceptor?" I asked as the officer tossed me the keys.

"Correct, the chief left the vehicle in your care to test drive, so please do look after it."

Though I was tired and wanted to leave and head home to get some rest, I decided to set that aside and take a look at the car Chief Yamamoto left for me.

I stared at the car keys and noticed one of them had a symbol of a bull on the front of it, "So it's a vehicle from Lamborghini, but what kind though?" I murmured.

I finally got my answer as I swung the back door open, immediately a smirk formed on my face, the vehicle was a 2007 Lamborghini Reventon, completely fitted with police lights, paint, and more.

The vehicle looked like a complete stealth fighter ready to take down anybody and anything, only 20 Lamborghini Reventons' were made with an extra one being created and sent to a museum, the price tag on the Reventon cost over an astonishing one-million dollars.

To ensure the vehicle is at least fast as the LP 640, the engine has been tuned to develop even more power, the all-wheel drive and low profile tires help keep this wannabe aircraft agile on the ground.

I wasted no time as I got inside of the exotic sports car; I inhaled the new car smell as I sat back in the comfortable seats, inside the Lamborghini was fitted with a radio and a computer just like all the other police interceptors.

The steering wheel was fitted with a nitrous oxide button but sadly, no weapons to take down any suspects.

"Alright, enough looking, time to test drive it." I said aloud.

With the press of the ignition button the Lamborghini came to life, I took the vehicle out of park and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street, "Okay let's see what this baby can do."

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator as I sped down the street going from 70 to 125 MPH.

**AN: sorry this chapter is short, been swamped with work, I'll do better in the next chapter and that's a guaranteed promise. Peace out for now.**


	8. Reventon Reveal

**I do not own anything…..**

**Mystic Lake Road; 5:00 p.m.**

**With Toshiro….**

I was driving casually through Mystic Lake Road deciding to head back to the police precinct and return the Lamborghini Reventon, so far I was impressed at the way the vehicle performed.

With this car having all-wheel-drive the wheels stick to the road like glue, however drifting around corners can be quite difficult, another thing (which is quite new to me a little bit) is the vehicle's transmission.

The Lamborghini Reventon had a semi-auto transmission (cars like these have paddle shifters located behind the steering wheel and have no clutch pedal) which I'm not really used to, I'm pretty much used to driving cars that are either manual or automatic.

I had a bit of trouble nailing the shifts but after a few minutes I managed to get the hang of it, all in all this vehicle is just what the SCPD need in order to keep up and take down these crazy street racers.

I let out a yawn as the junction came up, _"God I can't wait to drop this car off and rest." _I thought.

This has been one hectic and tiresome day I'm kinda hoping the chief will give me an off day tomorrow, but I know that's not gonna happen especially with everything that's going on around here in the streets Seacrest County.

Just then there was a call on the radio, "Central to all units, officers require assistance on Mystic Lake Road."

I let out a sigh, "Might as well go check it out." I said.

Making it to the junction I quickly cut the sirens and lights on and did an extreme U-turn, going back to the area I just came from.

I got on the radio and spoke to Central, "This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm in the area and on my way to the scene." I stated.

"Confirmed." She responded.

I hit the nitrous button giving the vehicle an extra boost of speed as I quickly approached a sharp left turn, I reached for the handbrake and pulled it up for a few seconds before sharply turning the steering wheel to the left, I was drifting at speeds of over 160 MPH showing no signs of slowing down.

After leaving the turn I reached over and pressed a button that brought up the air intakes located behind the Lamborghini, I wanted the engine to stay as cooled down as much as possible.

Up ahead a sharp hairpin turn with a shortcut next to it on the far right, under normal circumstances I wouldn't have a problem taking the dirt trail, but seeing as I'm driving a one million dollar sports car I think I'll stick to the pavement.

I went into the inside lane as I threw the Lamborghini into another drift at high speeds, trying to keep the vehicle stable and scratch free as much as possible.

Leaving the corner there was another shortcut that was up ahead but I blew past it as I sped around a small and lenient curve, I pressed the nitrous oxide button again once I was on the straightaway.

I shot a quick glance at the beach area; the place was full of different activities ranging from people surfing, playing volleyball, sunbathing and much more.

I continued on further down the windy two lane road as the sun was starting to slowly set over the horizon, the engine from Lamborghini howled like a wild beast and the sirens wailed throughout the area disturbing the peace.

Innocent pedestrians in other vehicles would pull off the road in time to let me pass, there were pedestrians sitting outside of the Tiki Motel watching in awe as I sped by.

Speeding around the corner I could see two Ford Mustang police interceptors parked in the middle of the road near the Coral Bay Junction, there two police officers at the scene, one of which was Ichigo Kurosaki who was busy filing a report for a pedestrian whose car was wrecked.

As I quickly approached the scene I reached for the handbrake again and slid the Lamborghini to a complete stop in between the Mustangs, I unhooked the seatbelt and got out of the car to investigate the scene.

There were two vehicles (a black Audi A4 and a blue Dodge Magnum) that were severely damaged; the pedestrian that was talking to Ichigo looked okay, the other driver that was sitting on the side of the road talking to the second officer was also okay.

Ichigo stopped writing for a few minutes and stared at both me and the car I just emerged from, "What happened here?" I asked as I approached him.

"Street racers," Ichigo answered as he finished the report, "Once of the racers cut this guy off and ended up rear-ending the driver in the Magnum."

I stared at the multiple tire marks that went all the way to the Oakmount Valley tunnel, "How many racers came through here?" I asked.

"Both victims said there were four racers, they came from Coral Bay and head to Oakmount Valley, we have all available units on the lookout for them."

Ichigo looked over my shoulder and stared at the Lamborghini Reventon, which caused him to cock his right eyebrow, "That's one of the new interceptors?"

"Yeah, the chief wanted me to give it a test drive," I answered looking back at the stealth-like coupe, "It handles pretty well and has great acceleration, hope Yamamoto will bring in more cars like these."

After a few minutes a pair of tow trucks and an ambulance arrived to the scene, Ichigo and the other officer were pretty much done with the report, before I left however I took a glance at the four cars that the victims seen.

At first I thought it would've been the street racers from earlier….that is until I got a good look at the list. The first vehicle was a pink Mazda RX-8, the second one was a black Nissan 370Z, the third one was a green Subaru WRX STi, and the last one was a crimson colored Dodge Charger.

"Hey Toshiro, what are you gonna be doing later on after work?" Ichigo asked as I gave the paper back to him.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I don't know really, might just call it a day and head home."

"Well me and the guys are having a dude's night out at a bar in Mission Beach later on, you interested in going?"

I shook my head as I retreated back to my car, "Nah I think I'll pass on that, I'll see you tomorrow."

The last time I hung out with Ichigo and his friends the night didn't end so well, Ichigo and his buddies got drunk and ended up fighting the bouncers, which eventually triggered an all-out brawl that lasted a good 20 minutes.

Of course all this happened prior to him joining the police force, I just hope Ichigo doesn't overdo it now that he's on the force.

**Much later…..**

**Cascade Terrace…**

**Mason Mansions; 5:39 p.m.**

**With Toshiro….**

I walked through the front door of my house and slammed it shut behind me, sluggishly; I began to take off my police outfit piece by piece and threw them on the living room sofa, not really caring about placing my uniform up neatly.

Today was a very rough one from waking up early around three in the morning, to having my interceptor wrecked by street racers, test driving the Lamborghini was the only thing that made my day.

I walked into the bedroom and got out a pair of baggy blue jean pants and a tank top, after a few minutes of slowly putting them on I fell face first into the bed, the feeling of laying down on a comfortable mattress and pillow…..for a moment it felt like I was in heaven.

Slowly sleep began to overtake my body and my eyes were starting to feel heavy, however just when I was about to fully go to sleep the phone rang.

"Humph," I grunted angrily as I turned over and threw the cover over me, "Whoever is calling can leave a message."

A few minutes passed and the phone went straight to the answer machine in the living room, the person that was speaking on the answering machine was one that I recognized all too well, "Toshiro? Grandson? Are you there?"

I practically jumped out of bed and ran straight to the phone, answering it just in the nick of time, "Hey granny, I'm here." I answered, panting slightly.

"Hey darling, I was calling just to check on you, I haven't heard from you in a while."

As we continued talking over the phone a sudden feeling of calmness came over me, there's nothing like talking to your family members that brings a person at ease, especially when that family member has taken good care of you since you were an infant.

My mother and father passed away since I was a few months old, all I know about them is that my father used to be a cop and my mother stayed at home to take care of me.

My father was killed in the line of duty and my mother had passed away due to severe illness, as my grandmother talked about how proud my parents would be, I took a quick glance at a photo of my parents that was sitting on a wooden shelf.

"Yeah…..they would be proud," I said softly, "Granny, I'll have to call you tomorrow, I have to get up early."

"Okay Toshiro, tell Hinamori Momo I said hi."

I slowly hung up the phone and made my way over to the picture and examined it, like I had many times before.

It showed them standing next to each other smiling, and to the far right was me an infant lying in a baby bed, so many thoughts were going through my mind as I continued to stare at the picture.

And there were questions that quite frankly, won't end up being answered, not saying a word I slowly walked back into the bedroom and closed the door shut behind me.

**The next chapter focuses on the racers again, with new characters coming into the story...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything…**

**Author's Notes: this chapter introduces a new character named Tristian Styles, an OC that belongs to Sha Hall.**

**Enjoy reading….**

_**West Beach Freeway; 11:00 p.m.**_

_**With Tristian…**_

_I reached into the cup holder for my Monster Energy drink and quickly finished the rest of it off as I sped through the partially empty freeway; I was currently behind the wheel of my Nissan GT-R SpecV which is colored pitch black._

_Behind me were four vehicles: a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder LP-560-4, a yellow Aston Martin DBS, a red Corvette Grand Sport, and finally an orange BMW M6 Convertible._

_Prior to the race a very close friend of mine informed me about the SCPD sending out an elite unit to patrol this area; luckily I had enough time to install all the latest anti-pursuit weaponry to take these guys down._

_But of course the same could be said about the SCPD as well, all of us knew what to expect from the SCPD._

_Leaving out of the second tunnel the black Lamborghini swerved to the right in order to prevent the Aston Martin from passing, the black convertible sped up right beside me until both of us were perfectly aligned, I softly let out a slight chuckle, "Sorry sweetheart, but tonight you're gonna choke on my exhaust fumes." I said._

_I pressed the nitrous oxide button quickly going from fifth gear to sixth and going at speeds of over 167 MPH, I was slowly starting to pull away from the Lamborghini and stay ahead of everybody._

_It was at that moment the police scanner on the dashboard started to beep rapidly, as the five of us continued speeding down the freeway the headlights shined on an Aston Martin DBS interceptor that was parked in the emergency lane, all of us sped by him as if he didn't existed._

_The police officer responded by cutting on the lights and sirens and proceeded to chase after us, "I'm with the vehicles now, these guys look like they don't want to stop, I got a chase here." He said over the radio._

_It was gonna take a minute for the police officer to catch up; the lights from the police cruiser were like tiny little Christmas lights from afar._

_The driver in the Lamborghini was right on my tail and she wasn't going to let me out of her sight, the other three racers were pretty far behind._

_The Lamborghini and I sped through an area that was under construction, but it was nothing to really worry about…sadly I couldn't take a shortcut through the elevated bridge that was being built._

_After leaving the area I quickly pulled off a handbrake drift as I went around a small right turn, unfortunately this was an open opportunity for the Lamborghini to pass me, suddenly the scanner started to beep again rapidly._

_Just down the street were two more police interceptors sitting on the side of the road, a pair of Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, "Something tells me this is gonna get dicey." I thought._

_The Aston Martin police interceptor was a quick car, but its performance pales to that of the Mercedes. With 661 BHP at 5,600 RPM and a top speed of over 200 MPH, those two vehicles are going to be a handful to deal with._

_The other racers managed to catch up as I made a hard left turn at the junction entering through the tunnel of Grand Ocean Road, the Aston Martin police cruiser was beginning to close in on the driver in the Corvette while both drivers in the Aston Martin and the BMW were trying to catch up with me._

_Glancing down the street in the second tunnel the SCPD managed to set up a roadblock, pressing the nitrous button I quickly caught up and aligned myself behind the Lamborghini._

_Both me and the convertible drove through the gap of the roadblock unscathed and at top speed, looking in the rearview mirror the other racers made it through the roadblock unscathed along with the police._

_The gap between me and the Gallardo Spyder began to grow slowly as we left out of the second tunnel, drifting around a small left curve the police driving the Aston Martin managed to overtake me and the Lamborghini from the outside lane and got in front._

_Behind me the police officers driving the Mercedes were dealing with both the racer in the BMW and the racer in the Aston Martin, the driver in the Corvette managed to maneuver his way through all the vehicles and made it to the number 3 spot._

_Entering into another left turn I threw the GT-R into a drift as I attempt to overtake the Lamborghini from the inside lane, but it was all in vain as the convertible blocked me._

_After leaving the corner the Gallardo swerved off road onto the construction site underneath the bridge, while I stuck to the main road along with everyone else._

_Driving on the narrow two-lane bridge the Aston Martin police cruiser dropped a spike strip in the middle of the road, immediately I activated a jammer in order to disable it and any other communications, the sad thing about the jammer is that it only last for a few minutes and doesn't last all the way to the finish line._

_Out of nowhere the Gallardo Spyder slammed into the side of the Aston Martin interceptor as she drove back on the main road, "Suspect is fighting back I'm taking damage." The officer reported over the radio. The Lamborghini convertible quickly gained the lead after overtaking the police cruiser._

_Going into another drift I pressed on the nitrous oxide button in order to gain a boost of speed up a straight incline, the police cruiser was still in front of me while the Gallardo Spyder was still in first place and pulling away, behind me the orange BMW was battling out with the police officer in the first Mercedes while the yellow Aston Martin swerved to avoid the spikes strips from the other Mercedes._

_The red Corvette Grand Sport was slowly closing the gap behind me, but at the same time the driver was keeping his distance due to the Aston Martin police cruiser._

_Really I couldn't blame him, both he and I already knew what the officer would do if one of us tried to overtake him, he would try to run us off the road and disable our vehicles._

_Up ahead I could see the Lamborghini pulling away and I was getting tired of the police cruiser in front of me, pressing the nitrous button I sped up and rammed into the back of the two door, the vehicle swerved into the oncoming lane giving me an opportunity to pass the cop without worrying about him ramming me._

_Soon as I managed to catch up with the Lamborghini however, the police scanner began to beep again, up ahead I could see two more police interceptors sitting on the right side of the road._

_Once I got closer I saw that the vehicles were a pair of Nissan GT-R SpecV's, but one of the police cruisers was different from the other one, in terms of color scheme that is._

_The second Nissan had a black, white, and yellow scheme to it with the Seacrest County Police logo painted in black._

_Both interceptors engaged in the pursuit as I sped right by them, "Suspect spotted, moving in to engage." The officer said over the radio._

"_That voice," I thought, "It's the same officer that I encountered in my last race, I guess that's her lieutenant in the other GT-R, this is going to be very interesting."_

**Wednesday, June 2****nd**** 2010.**

**Mission Beach; 12:00 p.m.**

**Trsitian's House…**

Why did I move here? I guess it was the weather, or maybe…ahh I don't know, that thing…that magic.

I heard so many good things about Seacrest County from my friends, they've showed me videos of this place, took photos and posted them up on their Facebook accounts.

Seeing them racing in the mountain passes and speeding on the freeways was enough to make me succumb to my curiosity, after graduating from high school I decided to pack all my stuff up and move.

So many thoughts were going through my mind while I was on a train heading to Seacrest County, what will I do once I arrived? Who will I meet? What area should I check out and race in?

Sure I'll get into some heat with the cops from time to time, but I can't stop my addiction…..my addiction to be the top dog, my addiction to be the best, my addiction…..to win. I've been through my ups and downs with racing; back in Brooklyn I was a lone wolf wondering around with no one to really embrace my addiction and to maybe one day defeat me in a race.

But all that is in the past and this is now, back then I was oblivious to the street racing scene, my car wasn't all that fast and I didn't have a lot of connections. Thanks to the help of a few friends I am now faster, wiser, and skilled. Back home I was called many names: a loser, a ricer, and a nobody. But since I moved here I have been given a new name…..a name that many racers including myself have grown to love and many police officers absolutely despise.

My name Tristian Styles, but everyone in Seacrest County calls me the "Sightless GT-R Racer."

I stood outside the upper balcony of my house as I soaked up the beautiful scenery of Mission Beach, _"This area is so vibrant and colorful, I hope this place never changes."_ I thought as a smiled pursed my lips.

Heading back inside to put a shirt on I grabbed my car keys from a nearby table along with my cell phone, there were seven messages in the inbox all of which were from my girlfriend, I sent a text back to her before leaving the house.

I haven't seen my girl in two days and quite frankly I was starting to feel a little lonely, locking the front door behind me I went around the back to see my beloved 2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV waiting for me, seeing the sunlight shining off the solid pure black paint job of the Japanese tuner brought an absolute tear to my eye.

Next thing I knew I was laying on the front hood of the car giving it a hug, "I love you my precious GT-R," I whispered as I got off the car, "But not as much as my girlfriend though."

The Nissan GT-R was a given to me as a gift for graduating from high school by a street racing crew that I am affiliated with, they're supposed to be coming down here later this month.

"Having some 'alone time' with your GT-R again I see." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around saw a young male who was in his late teens, he had amber colored eyes and light brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail, and he was a few inches taller than me and slightly muscular.

He was wearing a pair of red sandals, red basketball shorts, a white muscle shirt, and a gold necklace around his neck.

"Chan….how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you hugging the car and saying 'I love you' to it," he replied chuckling slightly, "I've never seen a person love a car so much more than anything."

"Hold up now, I love this car but not as much as I love my girlfriend."

Chan shook his head and smiled, "I can't tell….anyway I came over here to see if you wanted to come to a party that I'm having."

"A party?" I said, "Where is it being held at?"

Chan reached into his pocket and took out a small stack of cards and handed them to me, "It's being held at my house, my father, being an admiral of the navy is away on a mission and he's given me the keys to the house. Give those cards to your friends, they're gonna need it in order to get in."

"You mean the house up on the hill right? That's a nice penthouse man, aren't you a little worried the guest might get rowdy and trash the whole place?" I asked him.

"Don't worry I hired security just in case if the party gets a little too out of hand," Chan answered as he placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the front, "Oh yeah, before I leave there's something I have to show you."

Placing the cards on top of the dashboard of my car I quickly followed Chan around the front of the house and walked down the sandy roadway, "Today I can truly say with confidence, that your GT-R has met it's match." He said looking over his shoulder at me, his face showed signs of confidence but also a slight hint of arrogance.

I shot back a sly smirk, "Oh really? You bought a new car?" I said.

Chan reached into his pants pocket and took out his car keys; with a press of a button he disabled the alarm.

Stopping dead in my tracks I looked up and saw a Dodge Viper SRT 10 ACR sitting in the driveway of an abandoned house, "Impressive huh?" Chan said grinning from ear to ear, "Just bought the car yesterday."

The viper was colored red and had a large black racing stripe going through the middle of the entire car; the muscle car had a very aggressive look to it consisting a "fanged" front splitter, a large rear wing sculpted by Computational Fluid Dynamics, and painted sidewinder wheels.

"I have to say, it's a nice car….but I'll tell you right now, it doesn't stand an absolute chance against my Nissan." I said.

Chan scoffed, "Dream on dude! My Viper has 600 horsepower and goes zero to sixty in about 3.5 seconds, its top speed is 202 MPH."

"202 MPH? Man I can smoke you without even trying." I boasted.

Chan scoffed again as he got in his car, "We'll see…we will see, if you think my car is impressive you need to check out Ron-Jion's ride, it looks almost like something that belongs to the future."

"Really? I bet it doesn't stand a chance against my ride too huh?"

*VROOOOM*

Chan turned on the Viper before speaking, "Like I said: dream on dude, anyway the party officially starts at 9:00."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I replied.

With that Chan put on a pair of sunglasses and put the car in reverse once he fully backed out of the driveway he peeled out and sped down the road, I just shook my head, "Show off!" I shouted.

Both Chan and Ron-Jion were one of the many racers I've became friends with when I first came down here, I met them at a gasoline station in the Carson Ridge area, both of them come from extremely rich families and are adored by a lot of girls because of their good looks.

Chan's previous car was a 2006 Corvette ZO6 and Ron-Jion's previous vehicle was an Aston Martin V12 Vantage, I can only imagine the car Ron-Jion has now.

Just then my cell phone began to vibrate, reaching into my pocket the first thing I saw on the screen was Sokka's picture, "Yeah talk to me." I answered.

"Yo what's up Tristian? Up for some racing today?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, I might just chill out with racing, just for today that is."

"The Sightless GT-R Racer taking a break? That doesn't sound like you at all."

I let out a slight laugh, "Yeah it really doesn't, but today I just want to hang out with my friends and hang out with my girl."

"Well we're chilling out here at the Flagpole Donuts on Grand Ocean Road." Sokka informed.

"Alright I'm on my way, besides I have something for you guys." I said.

Hanging up the cell phone I rushed back home and got in the GT-R, with a twist of a key and the press of the ignition button the twin turbocharged V6 came to life, as I got on the roadway I placed a CD into the player and turned up the volume.

The song "Shining Down" by Lupe Fiasco began to blast through the speakers as I sped down the street.

**Meanwhile…**

**Eagle Crest Road; 12:25 p.m.**

**With Deangelo…..**

Seeing as I didn't have much to do I decided to practice on my racing skills, Sai Saici wanted to go out and explore Seacrest County some more.

Naruto left the house early, not really sure where he's at right now, but he's probably training just like I am right now.

As I sped through the heart of Eagle Crest I spotted something in the rearview mirror, it was a vehicle but I couldn't tell what it was due to the bright HID headlights, as the car began to close in I could hear the sound of the engine, _"That engine sound…..that…..that sounds like a Lamborghini."_ I thought as I continued to look in the rearview.

Surely enough I was correct as the vehicle swerved into the oncoming lane and passed me, it was a red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, the exotic sports car sped up the road at unimaginable speeds.

"_That driver picked the wrong place to try to speed through, Eagle Crest is filled with extremely sharp corners." _I thought.

I continued to watch as the Lamborghini approached the first corner at top speeds, inside I was thinking the driver was out of his mind and that the car was gonna spin out and crash into the barricade, but really it was the exact opposite.

The Lamborghini drift around the first corner with absolute ease and precision, I sat there dumbfounded, "How the hell…..did he do that? I thought it was impossible to drift in a Lamborghini!"

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator and put the car in fourth gear, trying to catch up with the speedy two door, "That was luck," I said with extreme skepticism, "It had to be!"

Entering the first corner I pulled up the handbrake for a mere second and released it and counter steered as I went into a drift, after leaving the corner I hit the nitrous button and sped down the road cutting through an open snow covered area, trying my best not to crash through the wooden picnic tables and chairs.

Driving back on the road I held the line as I went into another turn, up ahead I could see the red Lamborghini passing by the Eagle Crest Caverns.

I pressed the nitrous button but this time my finger stayed on the button until I was completely out, and at that point I was going speed of over 187 MPH, passing the cavers I managed to catch up with the Lamborghini but it was only temporary as it went drifting around another corner.

Seeing a Lamborghini being able to do that was both shocking but mesmerizing at the same time, completely out of nitrous oxide I decided to slow down and obey the speed limit once more, if I continued trying to tail that exotic sports car I'll end up blowing the engine.

The Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 has a V12 underneath the hood (or in this situation in the trunk) that pushes out 631 horsepower, it has all wheel drive, and its top speed is 211 MPH.

As I passed by the Talon Ski Lift I managed to find the Lamborghini sitting in the parking lot area of the building, I came to a complete stop on the side of the road as I saw the driver side door open.

Emerging from the vehicle was a young female with brown hair that was in a long ponytail; she had brown eyes, fair skin, and was almost the same height as Senna.

She was wearing a light pink shirt, light pink sweat pants that had red stripes coming down the sides, and high top Converse Chuck Taylor shoes that were colored light pink and white and had red colored shoe strings.

"_A GIRL!" _I mentally screamed as my jaw hit the floor, _"It was a girl behind the wheel!"_

I watched as the passenger side door swung open, emerging from the vehicle was Zuko's girlfriend Mai, I never met her face to face but Sokka has told me a lot about her, she had a very dark and gothic-like personality but she was a skilled racer.

As the two of them began to talk the brown haired girl looked over Mai's shoulder, staring straight at me. Rolling the window back up and taking the Porsche out of neutral and into first gear as I drove down the street, _"Wow, that girl…..she's amazing…and very cute too."_

**Meanwhile….**

**Three Points Road.**

**Bleach Flats Airfield; 12:30 p.m.**

**With Naruto….**

After waiting for almost about 11 hours the airplane finally arrived, "Damn this plane is super late." I mumbled as I awoke from my nap.

As the plane wade its way towards the hangar I got out of the BMW and made my way inside of the lobby area, the lobby itself was very active and crowded today, it's been like this since 2:00 this morning. I wasn't surprised truth be told, this is summer after all.

As I sat in a nearby chair I began to look at some of the people who were entering the lobby, some of the passengers were being welcomed by family members and friends, a few others arrived by themselves.

Seeing some of the passengers being reunited with their families made me think about my own family, my mother…..and my father, I reached into my shirt and took out a necklace that I had since I was a child.

Slowly opening the locket it showed a small photo of my parents smiling, slowly I let out a sigh of depression, I really do miss my parents…..every day I wish I could see them again….just one last time.

"Naruto-Kun!" a familiar voice called out.

Taking my eyes off the locket I glanced across the lobby to see a young female waving and smiling, she had long dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes that had a lavender tinge to them

She was wearing a lavender jacket, black pants, black Air Force Ones, and a lavender bandana that was tied around her neck.

Placing the locket inside of my shirt I rushed over to the girl with a huge smile on my face, as she dropped her bags the two of us reached our hands out and gave each other a hug along with a passionate kiss, "Hinata-Chan…it's so good to see you." I whispered after we broke the kiss.

"Same here." She said as she blushed and smiled.

Hinata Hyuga…the soon to be heir of the Hyuga Family and my girlfriend, I've known Hinata since the two of us were little, she was always shy and always timid never really saying much.

After Deangelo, Sai Saici, and I fought off a group of bullies that were harassing her on the playground she started hanging out with us. Since then our relationship went from being friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Grabbing Hinata's luggage off the floor I escorted her out to the car, "Sorry it took so long Naruto-Kun, there was a slight delay." Hinata explained.

"It's alright," I said grinning like a fox, "I'm just glad you're here."

**Elsewhere…**

**West Beach Freeway; 12:33 p.m.**

**With Sai Saici…**

"Beautiful…just freaking perfect." I mumbled sarcastically working on the Aston Martin on the side of the freeway.

Thick white smoke was billowing from underneath the hood earlier and the temperature gauge was showing signs that the engine was overheating, I've never had this problem before, especially from this car.

The smoke was making it difficult to try to work on the motor, fighting through it my hand managed to grab on to some kind of foreign object, _"I wonder what this is?"_

*FOOM*

*HISSSSSSSSS*

The smoke turned from white to pitch black in mere seconds as I moved away from the car trying to catch some fresh air, "What the hell was that? What did I just unhooked?" I said coughing up a storm.

Not wanting to really deal with the smoke anymore I reached for my cell phone to try to call a tow truck, however looking up at the top right hand corner of the screen there were no bars, I groaned in absolute frustration.

"_Great, now what do I do?" _I thought, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

Just then a solid black Nissan GT-R SpecV came to a stop in front of me, the driver of the import tuner rolled the passenger side window down.

The driver was a male who was probably in his late teens, he had an afro similar to rapper Wiz Khalifa, he wore a button up blue polo shirt, blue baggy Evisu jeans, solid black DC shoes, and a gold thin rope chain that was around his neck.

"Yo, need some help man?" the driver asked, from the sound of his voice he was probably Haitian descent or Jamaican.

Walking up to the car I answered, "Yeah you got a cell phone by any chance? I can't get any signal off mine."

"Hate to break it to you but I can't get any signal around here either, there are towers in the area that interferes with the phones." He stated.

I let out a sigh of frustration, _"Even more perfect!"_ I mentally raged.

"If you want I can take you to a restaurant that I'm going to, it's on Grand Ocean Road, you can use the phone down there."

Not saying a word I opened the passenger side door and got in, "Thanks for the lift man, I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem, the name is Tristian Styles by the way."

"Sai Saici, but you can call me Sai."

**Sometime later…..**

**Mission Beach; 4:10 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

Sitting on the hood of my Porsche on the sandy beach I watched the various activities going on in the area, people sun tanning, playing volleyball, surfing, sailing, and much more. I spent most of the day training and right now I just wanted to relax and have a little fun in the sun.

Leaning back and staring at the cobalt blue sky I let out a sigh of comfort, _"I feel so calm when I'm here." _I thought.

I feel free when I'm hanging out at the beach, free as the seagulls that were flying through the air, free from all the trials of everyday life.

Looking around the entire beach for the last time before taking a quick nap something managed to catch my eye, just a few feet away there was a girl wearing a white bikini lying on a beach towel, _"That girl…..she looks familiar somehow."_

Getting off the hood of the Porsche I took a few steps to get a better view, once I noticed the brown hair and the ponytail I realized that it was the same girl from Eagle Crest, the same girl who was speeding and drifting in the Lamborghini.

She wasn't alone however; there was young male that was talking to her, but judging from the body language the girl looks like she was being pestered a bit.

Walking to a nearby minibar they were next to I sat down in one of the beach chairs and began to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, "I'm not interested, but thanks anyway." The girl said, clearly trying to let the guy off.

But the young male didn't throw in the towel just yet, "Aw come on baby, I can show you a real good time if you come with me…..and then some."

Now feeling uncomfortable the girl swiftly sprouted to her feet before the guy could reach out to her, "I-I'm sorry but I have to go."

Before she could even take one step however the young male grabbed the girl by the wrist, at this point I got out of my chair and walked towards them, guys like him who don't know how to take a "No" for an answer really get under my damn skin.

"Where do you think you're going? You didn't even give a homeboy a kiss."

Before the girl could do or say anything I began to speak up, "Hey cuz the girl said she wasn't interested, I suggest you kick rocks or you'll find yourself laying on your back!"

The two of them turned around seeing me stand before them, the male glared at me as he finally let go of the girl's wrist, "Punk who the hell you think you're….."

*BAM*

Before he could finish I delivered a swift kick to the side of the head, the young male fell face first into the sand unconscious making the girl gasp in shock, I was a trained capoeira fighter and even though I haven't trained in the last six months my strikes were still a one hitter quitter.

"Are you alright?" I asked now focusing my attention on the girl.

She nodded once as she blushed slightly, "I'm fine thank you, my name is Ty Lee by the way, what's yours?" she asked as she began to twirl a bit of her hair with her fingers, if I wouldn't have known any better I think she was flirting with me.

"Deangelo…Deangelo Manson, but you can call me Dee." I answered as I gave a smile.

"Judging by the accent I can tell you're not from here huh?"

"I'm from Birmingham, Alabama," I answered, "My brothers and I came down here for some R&R."

Just then my cell phone began to ring and vibrate taking it out of my pocket I checked out the text message that Sai Saici had sent me.

"_Car broke down, need somebody to come and pick me up, I'm hanging out at the Flagpole Doughnut restaurant on Grand Ocean Road."_

I let out a sigh of disappointment which Ty Lee clearly noticed, "Is there something wrong?" she asked a little concerned.

"Yeah one of my brothers needs help, sorry to cut this short but I have to go."

Waving goodbye Ty Lee pouted and waved back as I jogged all the way back to the Porsche, before getting in the car I caught one last glimpse at the brown haired girl, _"Wow…..she really is cute,"_ I thought as a blush formed on my face, _"I hope I get a chance to see her again."_

**Grand Ocean Road.**

**Flagpole Doughnuts; 4:19p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

Sai Saici was waiting outside as I pulled up into the parking lot and stopped right next to him, "How come you couldn't call Naruto when your car was broke down?" I asked as Sai Saici got in the car.

"Naruto's cell phone is cut off for some weird reason," he explained, "I've been trying to contact him for a good while."

"That's not like Naruto to have his phone cut off like that, but then again, he usually cuts it off when he's in the middle of training. So what happened to the Aston Martin? Did the tow truck come by and get it?"

He nodded once as he reached into his pants pocket for something, "The tow truck has already dropped the car off at the house, I'll try to work on it tomorrow."

While driving back through the Grand Ocean Tunnel Sai Saici showed me a card decorated with graphics and pictures, "One of Sokka's friends gave that to me earlier," he stated, "It's an invitation to a party that's being held in Mission Beach, you want to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I put the Porsche in third gear, "Why not? I don't have anything else to do, I'm sure Naruto probably might tag along as well."

**Next chapter coming up.**


End file.
